Alexis Lestrange and the Boy Who Lived
by AyleanaMami
Summary: What if Harry Potter's best friend was as infamous as he was? What if her past was an even bigger secret to her then Harry's? What if her name was Alexis and this was her story... (Don't judge bad at summaries just read it and tell me what you think! Sequel is Alexis Lestrange and the Diary of Tom Riddle)
1. Intro

Intro Revised

Quick Notes  
This is my first fanfic so you have been warned.  
Harry was just born when his parents were killed.  
I do what I want in my story but all the characters are Rowlings, minus, you know, the ones you've never read about. Those ones are mine  
Enjoy!

* * *

Intro: Alexis Lestrange

Bellatrix Lestrange held her stomach with an unexplained certainty. She had never been so sure in her life about what she was feeling right now and not even the dementors that soared around the dreary stone walls of Azkaban were able to stop her from smiling. She was with child, something she never thought would be possible. But here she was two months into her sentence, and there was no doubt about it. Pregnant. Her.

The lighter-then-air feeling a soon-to-be mother gets during her pregnancy didn't last long for Bellatrix though. The moment Cornelius Fudge got wind of her sudden joy he quickly sent aurors to investigate. It didn't take long for the Ministry of Magic to figure out the cause of this joy and even less time to figure out what to do about it.

"The child must be killed!" shouted Mad-eye Moody his mouth foaming with anger.

"Nonsense, it is only a child and a pure-blood at that," Lusius Malfoy fired back in his calm demeanor. Moody glared at him, not sure why a once believed deatheater had a say in the matter.

"But are we even sure who the child's father is?" added Barty Crouch Senior. He looked tired and weather worn ever since his son had been sent to Azkaban.

Albus Dumbledore had noticed this just by listening to his voice but Dumberdore said nothing on the matter. He stood away from the crowd of wizards only listening to the words being said.

"You can't kill the child!" shouted Malfoy, his calm demeanor officially gone now. He was standing face to face with Moody, both men with their hands on their wands.

"And what would you suggest we do then Lusius, allow Lestrange to raise her child in Azkaban? I'm sure the dementors would make lovely babysitters," growled Moody.

"Of course not!" Malfoy calmed his demeanor slowly. "Bellatrix, is after all my sister-in-law. Allow my wife and I to raise the child with our son like a-"

Moody let out a sneer, "Oh yes, let's let the deatheater have the unborn child!"

A huge argument started but Dumbledore and Fudge stayed out of it. It wasn't until both Malfoy and Moody drew their wands that Dumbledore stepped in and broke up the fight.

"Thank you Albus," said Fudge as he finally stepped in. "But I have failed to hear your suggestion on the subject. Should the child live or die?"

All eyes moved to Dumbledore but the only thing they saw was a weary face. He had been hoping this moment would never come but he hadn't been dumb enough not to expect it.

"There is a high chance that this child is a Lestrange and as such it should be raised by its closest kin, the Malfoys." There was a small uproar and Malfoy flashed Moody a grin. "But if there is even the slightest chance that this child is that of the Dark Lord," everyone fell silent, "then I fear there is only one thing we can do."

Dumbledore never said what that thing was. Everyone assumed he meant death, but even Dumbledore wasn't sure if that was what he had meant. He only watched as Fudge called a young wizard with brown hair over before giving him the key to Bellatrix's cell. The young wizard looked up a Dumbledore and for a second there was a pause. Dumbledore knew the young man. He was Tomas McPherson, an old Griffindor graduate from two years pass. Dumberdore stared at the blue in the wizards eyes before McPherson turned and left the room.

What had he done?

McPherson held his wand tightly in his left hand. He remembered when he was younger how his friends teased him for being a Southpaw. The thought for some reason made him smile, a strange thing to do when surrounded by dementors. As he approached Bellatrix Lestrange's cell he realized he was nervous. He had only just started working for the Ministry last year but his skills had brought him up in the ranks faster then anyone before him. Yet he had never taken a life and the thought of his first execution being an unborn child scared him. He wondered if his uncle Moody had ever killed a child.

_'Shut up' _he thought to himself as he opened Bellatrix's door. _'It's evil. It belongs to Bellatrix and him... It has to be evil... Right?'_

Bellatrix had already been knocked unconscious while the Ministry fought over what to do with her.

_'She won't even know her child is gone... She'll never even get a chance to defend it... Shut up!'_ He yelled at himself.

McPherson drew his wand and pointed it at the sleeping mother. He didn't say the spell aloud, nor did he know what spell he had used. He only knew that now a small, precious child laid in his arm. It wasn't even the size of an American football, which made since seeing that it was barely six months old. There was little hair on it but he knew it was a raven black like its mother's.

"It was a girl," he whispered, thinking the child was dead. He turning to leave when the child's eyelids opened up revealing two beautiful emerald colored eyes that stared into his very soul.

McPherson felt the child speak to him, not in her words but in her touch and in her stare.

_'Protect me...'_

The words played through his head over and over. They brought out memories he tried to forget. Images of a small girl with red hair running for her life. She screamed his name but the girl was silenced by darkness.

McPherson held the child close now. He had to save her. He had to protect her without the same failure as before. He looked down at the child and smiled faintly.

"I will."

Fudge grew inpatient waiting on McPherson's return. He didn't understand what was taking the young wizard so long. When he turned to Moody in order to send him out and find the boy the door flew open.

"Pherson is gone!" yelled the guard as he stumbled into the room.

The room became an uproar, everyone was shouting and demanding answers. No one seemed to notice the small smile that had slipped on Dumbledore's face.

'Thank Merlin.'

As soon as McPherson's feet had settled on the ground outside of Azkaban he apparated to Northern Ireland. He appeared in a deserted street of a small town and started walking. He kept walking all night only stopping once to rap the child in his wizard robes. He found this best for to reasons: one, she was only a babe and would probably die in this weather without something keeping her warm, and two, he didn't want to draw the attention of the Muggles to himself.

When they had reached the town inn McPherson tightened his grip on the robe. He was tired all of a sudden. More then anything he wanted to find a safe place to hide the child.

_'I must keep her safe,' _he thought as he handed the innkeeper some Muggle money. It must have been a lot because the older man's eyes widened and he showed McPherson to his nicest room.

Once the door closed McPherson unwrapped his robe and gently picked the child up again. He could tell she was cold as he washed her carefully in the sink. He was afraid.

_'What if she dies?'_

Suddenly the child let out a small cry of laughter easing McPherson's fear. He began to sing softly to the child and laid her on the bed. He continued singing softly until she fell asleep before he too found himself asleep, his wand still being tightly held in his left hand.

Two months had passed before McPherson had felt save enough to take the child out of the country. He didn't think he should apparate with her, seeing that she was so small and he had only done it the first time out of necessity, so he had walked her all the way to the docks. It was easy to convince a captain to allow them aboard, although he felt that it had more to do with the man looking into the child's eyes then it did with his sly tongue.

The baby girl had an effect on people and McPherson could tell even without reading the Muggles' minds. When he did read their minds though, he tightened his grip on the child. Muggles had dark thoughts.

"What's her name?"

McPherson's eyes shot up and his hand fell on his wand. Had he fallen asleep? No. He had been staring into the child's eyes again. They had calmed him to the point that he had no idea what was going on around him.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know her name."

McPherson looked up at the owner of the voice. It was a young woman with brown hair and hazel eyes. She was decently pretty, for a Muggle.

"Oh her name is..." McPherson's voice trailed off and he looked down again. What was he going to name her? Should he name her after her mother? Bellatrix? No. His mother? No. He thought back to the girl, the one he couldn't save. He wasn't going to fail her again.

"Alexis. Her name is Alexis."

The faintest of smiles fell on the child's face.


	2. Chapter 1

Hiya! Hope you like it! Revised

Remember this is a fanfic so only the characters you don't know are my creation

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Death and Arrival

Alexis wondered what it would be like to have a mother. She already knew what it was like to have a father, though she didn't actually have one. Tomas McPherson had raised her for as long as she could remember and to her he had already filled that void.

No, she wanted a mother. Someone to talk to about boys and school and makeup. Not that Alexis talked about any of those things, she lived in the middle of nowhere and had been home schooled by McPherson her whole life. And makeup was of no use to her seeing that she had flawless ivory skin that was complemented nicely by her long raven-black hair and emerald green eyes.

Although only ten she was a beauty; one that McPherson had to keep locked up in their cabin most of her days because of the wondering eyes she brought upon herself whenever they went into town. Not that McPherson noticed the eyes- he was too focused on the people in town's thoughts. He didn't trust Muggles- especially when it came to the men, though one could say he was a little too protective sometimes, Alexis being one of those people. She loved him all the same.

The two spent almost all their time together, not including sleeping, though most nights McPherson would wake up in a cold sweat and rush to her room to see if she was still there. There was nothing he feared more then Alexis being taken.

This particular day the two of them had spent most of their time in the woods surrounding their home until the rain came pouring down. Now the two of them sat on their couch; Alexis sitting between McPherson's legs reading a muggle storybook while McPherson brushed the rain out of her beautiful hair. That's when they came.

There was a light tapping at the door and McPherson stiffened. Alexis, sensing the change in McPherson's posture, turned to him.

"What's wrong Tom?" But McPherson didn't reply. He grabbed Alexis's hand and dragged her behind the couch before pulling out his wand. Alexis's eyes widened. McPherson never used his wand unless he had no choice. He didn't think it was fair to use it on poor Muggles.

McPherson pulled out a small cream letter with a red wax seal. "Take this and open it after they've gone, okay Alexis?"

Alexis's eyes widened even more now. McPherson never called her Alexis. He always called her Hex, a little nickname he gave when she had attempted to learn how to cast spells with a wand. Something was horribly wrong.

"Tom I'm-" Alexis started but Tom stopped her.

"Don't you dare say it Hex," Tom whispered. "You're not allowed to be afraid remember?"

He smiled at her faintly. He knew she knew what was about to happen. Her eyes met his one last time before he casted a silence spell on her and, knowing she would try to help him, casted a paralyzing spelled as well. Only Alexis's eyes could move and they followed McPherson as he went to the other side of the couch. All she could see was his shadow and then suddenly she could see three more shadows surround him.

"So you are alive Pherson."

Alexis heard the voice but she didn't know what shadow it belonged to.

"Where is the child you traitor?"

This time Alexis knew who the voice belonged to or at least what shadow. It was the only female shaped shadow and by the sound of the voice Alexis could tell they didn't like McPherson.

"What child?"

Alexis couldn't see him but she knew McPherson was grinning.

"Curcio!"

A scream would have escaped her lips if McPherson hadn't cursed her earlier. She watched in horror as he fell to the floor twitching in pain but he would not scream.

Once again the first voice spoke. "Where is the child Pherson? We know she is alive. The letter was sent here."

Alexis winced as McPherson laughed, "This letter?"

The silent shadow moved towards him and snatched the letter from his hand. They didn't open it; they just stared at it.

"A girl huh? Alexis?" The first voice grunted. "Aren't you cute? Now where is the girl, Pherson?"

McPherson remained silent he as he stood up.

"Where is she?" shouted the woman and a flash of light hit McPherson again.

McPherson fell back to the ground in pain but he didn't scream. Then another light hit him. And another. And another. Now he screamed. Alexis felt as if she might drown in all her tears.

Finally the pain stopped and McPherson failed to pull himself up.

"Last chance McPherson. Where. Is. The. Girl."

Alexis held her breath. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. More importantly she wanted to save McPherson. He had always protected her and now when he needed her most she was frozen not in fear but because he wanted her to stay safe even if it killed him.

'I'm sorry Hex.' His final thoughts filled her mind. She was trying to send him a message, tell him he shouldn't be sorry, that she was the sorry one, but he blocked her out.

"Goodbye Tom."

The shadow leader raised his wand. Alexis's eyes widened.

"Amo tu, Hex."

Alexis closed her eyes. She felt his spell hit her. She felt his invisible arms rap around her to comfort her, his chin gently placed on her head. She could almost feel his warmth but then, with just the flick of a wrist and a flash of green light, she felt alone once more.

And this time she thought she would always be alone.

The shadows had left long before Alexis was able to move again. In fact, they left the moment they had read McPherson's fake letter. It had told them he had given Alexis to a Muggle family once he had gotten to America and that he visited her time to time in order to block her magical abilities. It also told them he had created a spell that could trick owls into delivering letters to someone other then who they belonged to so that Alexis would never receive her letters. McPherson went as far as to tease them by saying he 'would be happy to teach you the spell if I live long enough for you to read this letter'. Neither the shadows nor Alexis found that last part at all funny.

When her paralyzing curse had finally worn off, Alexis found herself paralyzed by an even stronger spell. Failure. She had wanted to protect McPherson, keep him safe like he had always kept her, but she had failed. Now, as she held him in her fragile arms, Alexis thought she had cried the last tear she had over his motionless body.

"I'm sorry," she cried but it only came out as a whisper. The silencing curse not completely gone.

"I'm so sorry Tom, amo tu, amo tu..." She tried and tried their spell over and over again but it didn't work, it could never work. The target of the spell had to be alive.

She cried for hours until she remembered the letter.

'Open it after they're gone...' McPherson's voice trailed off in her head.

Alexis tore off the seal before she remembered to look at the front. In dark cursive print read Alexis McPherson.

"A letter for me?"

Alexis turned the letter back over and looked at the seal. Her heart both sank and filled with hope. It was the Hogwarts' seal, something she only knew about from listening to McPherson's dreams. He had gone to this school and became the wizard he was because of it. But Alexis also remembered his thoughts of the headmaster. Betrayal.

Suddenly Alexis threw the letter. She didn't want to be a witch anymore. She just wanted everything to be like it had been, before the unknown shadows attacked, before she had gotten the stupid letter, before McPherson died for her.

Alexis realized now that she was running. She was running out the door, running through the woods. Alexis was running away. She never wanted to see that cabin again. She couldn't bare it without McPherson.

"I'm alone now," whispered Alexis. She had fallen to her knees exhausted. It was raining even harder now but she was too numb to feel the cold.

A voice whispered in her ear. 'Go there Hex.'

"I don't want to Tom," Alexis answered aloud. She knew he wasn't there, she knew it was just her imagination, but she didn't care. She needed this or else she would be alone.

'Dumbledore will protect you Hex.'

"But he..."

'Have you been reading my mind again Hex?' She remembered his laughter. 'I promise you, you'll be safe. Go Hex, close your eyes and go.'

"But I'm..." Alexis stopped herself. McPherson's voice was gone but she knew what he would say. "I'm not allowed to be afraid."

Alexis closed her eyes and bit her lip trying to concentrate. She thought back to McPherson's dreams, his childhood memories. She saw the Forbidden Forest and she saw the hut of the haft giant. Behind the hut was the beautiful castle known as Hogwarts.

She closed her eyes and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 2

revised

Well tell me what you think, and don't forget if you don't know them I own them

* * *

Chapter 2: Trickster's Friend

There was a body outside the Forbidden Forest, a small child's body, and that both frightened and excited Peeves. The school year was almost upon Hogwarts and he couldn't wait to go back to haunting first years, in fact he was already setting traps for them, when he saw the body through the Muggle Studies classroom window. It wouldn't have bothered Peeves if he hadn't caught a glimpse of the child's eyes. Even from such a distance he had seen the green of the child's eyes flash up at him as if they could see him. Then the child fell over and stopped moving.

"Squib!" Peeves shouted. All sense of his usual trickster ways gone as he soared through the halls looking for Algus Flich. The poor ghost had never been more frightened in his life. He, though he didn't know why, was terrified that the child might die.

"Where are you Flich, you bloody squib!" Peeves shouted again, this time there was panic in his voice, enough that he even surprised old Flich and his cat.

"What do you want now Peeves? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Peeves ignored Flich's remark and grabbed Ms. Norris, a difficult thing to do seeing that he was transparent and Ms. Norris was a living cat.

"Bring her back you!" shouted Flich as he chased Peeves down the halls.

When they reached the great doors, Peeves threw her as far as he could, knowing she'd land on her feet but also because he couldn't go outside of Hogwarts Castle, and hoped she would pick up the child's sent.

Ms. Norris did of course, after hissing at Peeves. She hurried down the path with Flich stumbling behind. Then Peeves tore through the walls and ceilings until he burst into Dumbledore's office.

"There's a child outside Dumbledore!" howled Peeves out of breath.

He didn't even care that Dumbledore was in a meeting with Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. The two of them were gaping at this new side of the school's trickster. Dumbledore however remained nonchalant. He turned to the two bewildered professors and smiled politely.

"We will have to continue this discussion another time. It seems our first student has arrived."

Alexis thought she had seen a boy looking over her- actually she knew she had. But when she sat up she found herself alone, not counting the strange looking cat that was curled up at her feet, in a large room. It looked like she was in some kind of hospital.

"Hello?" she called out. No one replied.

Alexis climbed to her feet. She liked the feel of her feet on the cold stone floor.

"Hello?" She whispered this time. For some reason she felt like she was still being watched.

"What are you doing out of bed darling?"

Alexis turned around to see a nice elderly woman walking into the room from a back door.

"I'm surprised to even see you awake yet," continued the woman. "You looked half dead when Severus and Algus carried you in here last night. And I've never seen Peeves so worried! Actually, know that I think about it, I've never seen Peeves worried in my life! That boy didn't leave your side all night, neither did Ms. Norris but she slept most of the time."

Alexis shook her head, "Severus, Peeves, who?"

"Please don't over do it," said a voice as two arms caught Alexis when she stumbled.

"Oh good, you're back!" chimed the nice old woman. "Watch her while I go get the headmaster."

She disappeared into the hall through two great wooden doors.

"Let's get you back in bed," mumbled the voice. Alexis didn't argue. She was tired all of a sudden. It wasn't until Alexis sat back on her bed did she realize she was being helped by a ghost!

"You're -!"

"Peeves, at your service," snickered the transparent boy. Well he wasn't exactly transparent, he faded in and out of bing nearly a solid to almost invisible, and he wasn't exactly a boy either, he looked only eight or so years older then Alexis.

"Oh, um, I'm Alexis," replied the excited Alexis. "But I was going to say you're-"

"Devilishly handsome? Charming? The greatest thing since Quidditch?" rambled on the boy. "Really you're too kind."

Alexis laughed. She actually laughed! With everything that had just happened to her, somehow this Peeves fellow had gotten her to laugh!

"I was going to say a ghost, and not a very humble one at that."

Peeves snorted. "Ghost? Ghost wished they were me. Watch this."

Peeves shot up into the air spinning and twirling like a ribbon in the wind. Alexis watch in awe as he did flips and dove straight through the ground. He flew up out of the ground and sat gracefully across from Alexis.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Alexis.

Alexis swore she saw Peeves blush but suddenly the large doors opened. Three adults entered: one was and old man with a long white beard, pointy hat, and purple robes; the next was and tall, middle-aged woman, with black hair and emerald green robes; the last, was a man a little older then McPherson who wore all black that matched his midnight black hair and eyes. They were all looking directly at Alexis.

"Thank you, Peeves," sang the old man. His voice was very soothing to Alexis. "I am glad our guest has enjoyed your company."

"Unlike most of our guest," mumble the man in black.

Peeves blushed before making himself disappear.

The old man's eyes returned to Alexis. "Do you know where you are child?"

Alexis shook her head.

"You are at Hogwarts. Do you know who I am?"

"Albus Dumbledore," whispered Alexis. The old man smiled.

"Good. Now, do you know how you got in here?"

Again Alexis shook her head.

Dumbledore smiled. "Severus," the old man pointed at the man in black, "and our school's caretaker, Algus Flich, carried you here. It seems Peeves saw you apparate outside the school grounds before you passed out. He then found it to be a good idea to throw Ms. Norris,"Dumbledore pointed at the cat, "outside to retrieve you."

"I would have done it myself if I was able to leave the castle," mumbled Peeves to himself. He was still invisible but Alexis felt like she could see him crossing his arms angrily.

"Thank you," said Alexis. She didn't say it as loud as she had planned to but they all heard her anyway.

_'You're safe here, Hex.'_

Alexis smiled,_ 'I know Tom.'_

"What is your name girl?"

Alexis shot her head up at the man in black. Severus. He looked like someone in McPherson's dreams- or nightmares.

"Alexis, sir. Why do you ask?"

The man ignored her question, "How did you get here? Did Pherson drop you off here?"

"I- I apparated here myself," replied Alexis, "like how Tom taught me. Severus, right? Do you know Tom?"

"Is Tom here child?" asked the woman in a lot nicer tone then the man in black. Her question still brought a lump to Alexis's throat.

"No."

"Where is he then?" questioned the woman still sweetly.

"At home."

"Oh?" snapped the man in black, "and where is that?"

"Maine, I think... Not that it matters." Alexis looked down and felt an arm rap around her. It was as if Peeves knew her pain and was trying to comfort her. She didn't fight him, in fact she embraced his hug.

"I'm sorry my dear," said Dumbledore. He was the first to realize what she was hinting at, even before Peeves had. He sat down at the end of her bed and took her hand.

"You want... You want to know what happened don't you?" asked Alexis.

"You don't have to tell us just yet."

Alexis took a deep breath and looked directly into Dumbledore's calm blue eyes. "No. I need to tell you now, while I can still remember it."

"As you wish."

So Alexis told them everything. She told them how she could read minds, how she knew McPherson had taken her so she wouldn't be killed, how he had taken her to America, how he had trained her in early magic since she was able to walk, how she wasn't able to use a wand but was skilled at casting magic from her hands, how McPherson always took care of her, and how they were attacks because of her letter. She told them how the three intruders tortured McPherson until he gave them a fake letter and then killed him for not revealing where he had hid her away at. In truth Alexis told them everything except for two things: where she had gotten her name and the fact that she and McPherson had created their own spell. Alexis didn't tell them where she had gotten her name because she felt like it was something private to her Tom, but she didn't tell them that they had made their own spell because she was afraid that it add to the reasons people wanted her dead. After all, not many people could make new spells, not recently anyway, and never as powerful as the one they had made together.

"I'm so sorry Hex," whispered Peeves.

Hearing her old nickname being said aloud again both pleased and angered Alexis, but she decided she liked it.

Dumbledore and the two others didn't have time to voice their condolences because the great doors leading into the hall flew open. Two dozen or so men and women charged the room, their wands in their hands. They all wore black, though not as grim looking as the man Dumbledore called Severus, and had their wands pointed directly at Alexis and unintentionally at Peeves, who was holding her in his arms while being invisible.

"I suggest you move Dumbledore," growled a frighteningly familiar voice. A man with long brown hair drawn in a ponytail and piercing grey eyes stepped forward. He glared at Alexis as if his eyes could rip out her very soul.

"Swine," sneered the man in black, "what is so important that Fudge's favorite lap dog has to honored us with his presence?"

"Watch your tongue, Snape!" hissed the man known as Swine. He glared at his insulter with horrendous intentions.

"Now, now Carter," chimed Dumbledore, "you know Severus has never been one to beat around the bush. What is it that you want?"

Swine's eyes snapped back to Alexis, a sinister smirk on his lips. "We've come for the girl."

He took a step towards Alexis but his way became blocked by the woman in the green robes. "On what grounds? She has not broken any laws, Merlin knows she wouldn't be responsible for them for months if she did. She's only ten."

"To be questioned on the whereabouts of the highly dangerous wizard Tomas McPherson," spit Swine.

He took another step but the man in black grabbed his shoulder. "We all know that you already know where he is."

"You dare-"

"The girl has already told us Carter," Dumbledore cut in. "I will be happy to tell you where you can find his body but she needs her rest. After all she is only a child."

Swine sneered, "Then as an orphan. It's the Ministry of Magic's job to take-"

"To take care of any child that is not a current student at Hogwarts. If they are such it will become Hogwarts responsibility to find the child's next to kin or to take care of the child on its own."

Everyone's eyes snapped towards the now standing, and now visible, Peeves. He only shrugged his shoulders.

_'I've been around for more then a thousand years and yet your surprised I read Magic Laws?'_

Peeves's thought caused Alexis to giggle and though it was apparent to the Dumbledore and the of members of Hogwarts that she was laughing at Peeves, Swine took great offense to it.

"Oh? You find this funny, do you?" barked Swine. "We'll see how funny it is when the dementors are giving you their full attention. You monstrous demon! I'll see you riot in Azkaban like-"

"ACHOOOOO!"

Swine went flying in the air before slamming against the wall. All eyes returned to Peeves who had an innocent expression of a person who had just sneezed.

"Bless you," said Dumbledore.

"Thank you," replied a grinning Peeves.

Two wizards helped the dazed Swine stand again.

Dumbledore quickly took Swine's arm, "Please send Cornelius my regards, will you Carter?"

"And don't let the door hit you on the way out," mumbled the man in black as Swine's men followed him.

The woman in green laughed, "I didn't know you could make jokes, Severus."

He replied plainly, "I don't."

Alexis had passed out after that. When she awoke again it was only Dumbledore and Peeves in the hospital wing.

"I apologies for your first day at Hogwarts being this way," said Dumbledore. "Though I must say it has been quiet eventful."

Alexis nodded her head. She didn't have much to say to Dumbledore on the subject.

"When you feel better I could always show you the grounds, Alexis," said Peeves. He had grown uncomfortable with the silence.

"I'd like that," smiled Alexis, "and you can call me Hex."

"Hex? I like it."

The two continued their conversation, completely unaware of the fact that Dumbledore had disappeared down the hall. He was on his way to his office to set up a meeting with an old friend.

'_Wait until you hear about your nephew, Moody.'_

* * *

So what is everyone's opinion on Peeves? He looks completely different then he does in the books or the video games so feedback on the changes would be nice. Also, how are we liking Swine? I know there isn't much here to go off of but I'd like to know all of your opinions on him


	4. Chapter 3

Revised

bet you can't guess what this chapter is about.

Remember disclaimer

* * *

Chapter 3: Sorta Sorting

Alexis realized she had been holding her breath as she saw the train begin to slowly pull into the station. She quickly exhaled and looked up at Hagrid, a haft giant and the school's grounds keeper, for reassurance. He smiled back kindly.

It had been nearly a month since she had arrived at Hogwarts and she had become anxious for a change. She had spent most of her time with Peeves, who took it as his duty to show her around the entire school, but she had also spent a great deal of time with Professor McGonagall learning small spells. Often Alexis would visit Hagrid, who she didn't meet until a week after she had arrived, but she visited Professor Snape, the man in all black, only once. She had stumbled upon the dungeon while playing hide-and-seek with Peeves. She entered the potions classroom and began looking around and before long she started mixing ingredient together. When she was just about to add a small pinch of purple dust to the mixture, a hand snatched her arm and pulled her so hard she thought her arm was going to be ripped out of its socket.

"What," snapped Snape, "do you think you are doing?"

Alexis eyes grew big. She had had no idea he had been in the room. "I don't know, sir."

"Precisely. Get out."

Alexis fled from the room but glanced back to see the strangest of expressions on the Professor's face- he was smiling. That alone had been enough to keep Alexis away from the dungeons as well as as far away from Snape as possible. But Snape wasn't the only teacher that Alexis avoided. She terrified to be caught alone with Professor Quirrell for he seemed to always be staring at her even when he was speaking to another professor. This made Alexis very glad to be sharing a room with McGonagall and always having Peeves with her.

Alexis's eyes lit up as she saw students depart from the train, even though the first few gave her queer looks. She wasn't alone anymore.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" called Hagrid.

Alexis found a nervous smile slip on her lips as a shaggy haired boy with glasses and robes similar to hers ran up to the front of the crowd. Briefly, though long enough to make bother her and the boy blush, their eyes met before Hagrid's booming voice pulled the glaze away from each other's.

"All right there, Harry?"

The first years all followed Hagrid down a narrow path. Alexis started to fall when two arms grabbed hers, catching her from a near disaster. When she looked up she saw the shaggy haired boy Hagrid called Harry and another boy who was pale and had almost white hair. Both boys looked at each other once before grunting and moving way.

"...yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulders, "jus' round theis bend here."

All of the first years were star-struck by the sight of Hogwarts including Alexis, who had seen it once before. It was a magnificent thing and as they continued down the path they saw its beauty unravel as it's reflection shined across the great lake.

"Finally," Alexis heard someone behind her whisper. When she looked back she discovered it was the pale boy from earlier. He blushed when he saw her looking at him but quickly hid it behind a well trained, unemotional mask.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Alexis stumbled into the last boat with the pale boy and two thick, mean-looking boys. She sat herself in the front with the pale boy who, though he hid it from the other two boys, flashed her a shy smile.

Once all the boats started to move at the same time, the boy looked up at Alexis. "Draco, Draco Malfoy, and those two are Crabbe and Goyle."

Now it was Alexis's turn to smile, "Alexis McPherson, pleasure to meet you."

"No, the pleasure is all mine."

Draco smiled at her again and something about his smile scared her and excited her all at once.

When the boats had reached the inside on Hogwarts, Hagrid led the first years up to two great wooden doors. He stood there counting the students as Alexis found herself being teased by the young Mr. Malfoy. He wasn't being rude in his teasing, in fact Alexis found it difficult not to laugh at his teases, especially the one about her hair being so dark she looked bald in the moonlight, but that didn't stop her from punching his arm now and then to get him to stop talking so much.

Suddenly the doors opened up and out stepped Professor McGonagall.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take it from here." Her eyes fell on Alexis briefly and Alexis knew she was fighting off a smile. All McGonagall had been thinking about for the last few days was whether or not Alexis would fit in with the other students, which, by the sight of Draco whispering in her ear, there seemed to have been nothing to worry about.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes narrowed on the shaggy hair boy and his friends. Alexis stifled her giggling.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber.

Alexis began rock back and forth nervously before Draco whispered in her ear.

"So what house do you want to get in?"

"Um," replied Alexis, realizing she had no idea, "I haven't really thought about it. Each house has so much history, I think I wouldn't care which one I'm sorted into."

Draco chuckled, "I hope we both get Syltherin, my whole family was in Syltherin. Can't imagine myself being put in Hufflepuff."

Alexis dropped her eyes. She like this Draco boy but she was afraid they couldn't stay friend if they weren't sorted in the same house.

_'What if I'm not in Slytherin, what if I get sorted into Hufflepuff or one of the other houses?'_

As if Draco could hear her fears he added, "But I hope we can still be friends no matter what house the other is in."

Alexis grinned. She wanted to hug this boy._ 'Didn't we just meet? Why do I feel like we've known each other for so long then?'_

"Me too" whispered Alexis. Now Draco smiled and, if Alexis didn't know any better, looked as if he wanted to hug her too. Seeing this sparked Alexis's curiosity and, even though it was against her better judgment, she decide to take a peak at his thoughts.

_'Why do I keep smiling? She must think I'm weird or ill...'_

Alexis laughed causing Draco to lift his eyebrow. "Something funny?"

"It's just," said Alexis, still giggling, "I enjoy seeing your smile, even though you keep hiding it."

A full fledged grin appeared on Draco's face. He started chuckling softly to himself but stopped when shouts filled the air.

"Ghost!" shrieked a dark hair girl.

Both Alexis and Draco started laughing again as about twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Brother, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, aren't you the girl Peeves found?"

Alexis gulped. A ghost that looked like her was from the Shakespearean time had pointed her out of all the other students. Before she could lie Draco cut in: "Doubtful. We're all first years."

"New students!" said the Fat Monk, smiling around at them. Alexis exhaled. "About to be Sorted, I suppose? Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know I-"

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

Now, form a line," said McGonagall, looking at Alexis, "and follow me."

Feeling more scared now then she had ever been in her life, Alexis hesitated in joining the line. She might never had joined if it wasn't for a warm hand gently grabbing hers and walked her over to the line.

"We stick together, deal?" whispered Draco. He wasn't very good at saying things without making them sounding like orders but Alexis didn't care. She nodded in agreement. "Good, now let's keep up!"

The two scurried on along and caught up with the rest of the students as they entered the grand dinning hall. Alexis had been in the grand hall almost everyday since she arrived in Hogwarts but never had she ever seen it this beautiful before. The table she had been accustom to sitting at was now covered with an elegant purple cloth with golden hemming and gleaming gold plates and goblets. Four new and extremely long tables had also been add, each table covered with its own colors: Slytherin on the far left with its emerald green cloth with silver hemming and silver goblets; Gryffindor next with a fierce red cloth with gold hemming and gold goblets; Hufflepuff was after it with yellow cloth with black hemming and golden goblets; and Ravenclaw at the far right with royal blue cloth with silver hemming and silver goblets. Each table was packed with students, excluding the front end of each table, which was being saved for the newly sorted first years.

It would have been the most amazing thing Alexis had ever seen if she hadn't caught Professor Quirrell staring at her again. Luckily his eyes were drawn away from her and onto another student before long. This both pleased and worried Alexis.

Professor McGonagall walked in front of the grand table where all the teachers sat and placed down a four legged stool and an old pointy hat. The hat was brown, dirty and covered and patches and stitches but right away Alexis knew what it was.

She whispered to Draco, "The Sorting Hat."

Now sooner had Alexis said this did the hat reveal its mouth and begin to sing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause -  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Alexis saw the ghost of the Fat Monk waving merrily at her.

Alexis held her breath again as McGonagall continued through the list. She waited for what felt like forever until finally Draco was called.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Alexis felt a small squeeze in her hand before Draco hustled to the hat in Professor McGonagall's hand. She had been sure Draco would be sorted instantly but he remained on the stool long enough to cause whispers. Curiosity took over Alexis once more and she pushed into Draco's mind.

'_...well there is always a first for every thing, boy. You might even like the change.'_

_'My father would never approve!'_

Alexis could almost hear the Sorting Hat laughing at Draco's thoughts. What were they arguing about?

_'Well boy, what will it be?_' Alexis closed her eyes waiting for Draco's answer but it never came. '_Very well.'_

"SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join Crabbe and Goyle but not before smiling faintly at Alexis.

"McPherson, Alexis"

There wasn't a single sound in the Great Hall. No one laughed and no one spoke; they all seemed to just stare at Alexis. She took a few steps and nearly froze in place. She could hear other students thoughts running in and out of her head, none of which were very pleasant. They all knew something she didn't, and that scared her but she kept moving towards the hat.

As she was about to take her seat, Alexis looked up at Draco. He was sitting at the Slytherin table, already looking like he belonged, still smiling faintly at her. He knew what everyone else knew but didn't care and that both worried and pleased Alexis greatly. The hat fell over her eyes just as she made eye contact with the shaggy hair boy from earlier.

"Well... This isn't what either of us were expecting, is it deary?" said a small voice in Alexis's ear.

Out of habit, Alexis lifted her eyebrow.

"Oh don't be too surprised deary," chuckled the voice, "you already know your special. No matter, where shall we place you? I know you want to be like Tomas, not a bad goal really, but maybe you should have your own life. You are brave though, just like him, but you're also so advanced for your age...hmm. Loyal, brave, intelligent, a born leader- is there anything that you aren't child?"

Alexis bit her lip. She had been sitting there for a while now and she could hear the other students shifting uncomfortably.

_'Stay calm Hex.'_

The Sorting Hat snorted so loud Alexis feared the other students might have heard him. "What a precious spell! You had an excellent mentor Lestrange."

"Le-"

"Yes, yes, I think it's clear to me know! They will definitely be the best thing for you. I've decided!" announced the hat. He then shook to gain everyone's attention.

"We have a GRYFFINDOR!"

Alexis only rose from the stool when McGonagall gently pressed her back. She wanted to talk to the hat.

_'Who is Lestrange?'_

Alexis's thoughts distracted her from what was going on. It wasn't until she took her seat next to another Gryffindor first year did she realize everyone was staring at her. She luckily didn't have time to blush for just then Peeves flew through the hall laughing hysterically, causing a panic amongst the first years. He winked at Alexis before disappearing in a fit of laughter.

After that things went back to normal but Alexis still felt eyes on her. She began to causally stare at her silverware. It wasn't until the shaggy hair boy was called did she look up.

People were mumbling about him in a not so quiet way.

"Harry Potter"

"The boy who lived"

"Look at his scar"

Alexis focused her eyes on Harry's and discovered a scar above them in the shape of a thunderbolt hiding way by his hair. She didn't get to look long though, for the hat covered it in an instant.

_'What is so special about that boy?' _Alexis thought to herself.

Harry didn't stay in the seat very long, at least not as long as Draco and Alexis had, but it did take a minute or two. When the Sorting Hat announced that he was going to be in Gryffindor, Alexis's table roared with cheers causing her to jump. She would have fallen out off the bench if Harry hadn't grabbed her arm when he sat down.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry. He was looking at Alexis with almost as much concern as McPherson had when she tried, and failed, to use a wand for the first time.

"I'm fine," replied Alexis shyly. Harry didn't look away though. He seemed to be studying her. Alexis, to her surprise, found herself doing the same thing. He was average height for a boy his age and average build. His hair was a dark brown and he a nice smile but Alexis was fascinated by his eyes. They were lively green, very similar to hers. She could have stared at them for hours if it wasn't for a red headed boy pushing himself in between them.

"Well done, Ron, excellent," said one of the older students. There was no denying he and the two deviant looking twins across from him were related to the first year.

It was then that Dumbledore rose to his feet to address the new students in his usual merry way. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you."

The dining hall erupted with applause from each table. Alexis could stop herself from laughing.

"Is he - a bit mad?" Harry asked Percy uncertainly.

"Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"

Alexis grinned at Harry's facial expression. The golden plates were stacked high with food of all sorts and, by the look the shaggy hair boy had on his face, all of it was delicious! She watched as the other students dug into their food before shyly looking over at the Slytherin table. Alexis caught Draco's eye instantly and the two smiled at each other as if they didn't care they were in different houses, but deep down Alexis felt like their friendship was going to be strained because of it.

"My, child, you haven't eaten a bite of food! If you don't eat something you'll starve to death and turn to a ghost right before our eyes!"

Alexis snapped her head up to the right of her. The ghost from earlier, the Shakespearean one, was sitting beside her.

"Sorry," mumbled Alexis. "I just wanted to make sure my friend was okay at his table."

The ghost smiled at her, "I'm glad you've already begun making friends, even though they are Slytherin."

Alexis laughed at the ghost joke before she realized four red heads were staring at her. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes?"

"Nothing," said the oldest one and he looked away. The youngest, and the one sitting to her left, moved closer to Harry. The twins, on the other hand, didn't waver.

"It's just," said the one on the left.

"They said you were a McPherson and" said the one on the right.

"Well."

"You see."

"You know?"

Alexis shook her head. "What?"

"Forget it Fred and George are out of place," said the oldest one. He still wouldn't look at Alexis.

"Oh shut up, Percy!" shouted the twins in union.

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry. The look Alexis gave the boys said the same thing.

"Nearly eleven years ago Tomas McPherson was put on the Ministry of Magic's Most Wanted, even higher then the deatheaters! They finally caught the bastard a few weeks ago," the youngest red head blurted out.

Alexis blinked. 'So they already knew about him? I'm going to have to lie to them... I really don't want to...'

"What did he do?" Alexis asked as if she had had know idea who they were talking about. As much as she hated it, Alexis was a really good liar.

"Dad wouldn't say," said one of the twins.

"Top secret, Ministry of Magic mumbo jumbo," finished the other.

"Oh, cool." The boys all stared at her with raised eyebrows. "Sorry, I was raised in America, I guess that word has a different meaning here."

"America?" exclaimed the ghost next to her. "Oh do tell me what it's like! I was going to visit when I was alive but you know," he grabbed his head and bent it to the left. It only remained on by a small patch of skin. "Things don't always go as planned."

Alexis laughed and spent the rest of the dinner talking to the ghost, who's name was Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington (but everyone called him Nearly-headless Nick), and Harry. It was difficult to speak to him though, with the red head boy always getting in the way, but she enjoyed their conversation, especially the one about camping and tv. All the other students, having only been raised in the wizard world, were lost in their words, minus one girl with crazy hair and buck teeth.

"We should go camping over one of the breaks!" Alexis exclaimed and Harry nodded in agreement.

Then he frowned. "The Dursleys would never let me."

Alexis frown but then got a genius idea. "We could always go camping on the weekend! Then we wouldn't have to leave Hogwarts and you wouldn't need permission."

Harry's face lit up but before he could say anything the small red head joined in: "Can I come?"

"Us too!" said the twins.

Alexis and Harry laughed at the other students sudden interest in camping. Just then Dumbledore stood up in front of the school again.

"Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did.

"He's not serious?" he muttered to Percy.

"Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere - the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Alexis let out a giggle.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed:  
_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."_

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes and making Alexis laugh again. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Alexis was still laughing as she stood up from the table. She was about to grab Harry when she noticed he was staring at one of the professors. It was Professor Quirrell.

"He psychs you out to doesn't he?" asked Alexis. Harry jerked his head around confused. "Sorry, I mean he's weird right? Makes you uncomfortable?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Harry, "Yeah a little bit."

The two tried to catch up with the rest of their house but fell behind the Hufflepuff table and right in front of the Slytherins.

"Night," mumbled Draco as Alexis and his eyes met. His house headed left towards the dungeons as Harry and Alexis pushed right for the stairs.

"Night Draco," Alexis called back. She didn't notice Harry made a face at her about this. If she had, she probably would have questioned it but instead she led Harry up an empty staircase.

"How do you know where to go?" asked Harry as Alexis led him through two doorways that looked like paintings.

Alexis shrugged, "Peeves showed me around."

"Peeves?" questioned Harry.

"Don't worry, you'll meet him soon enough."

After sprinting most of the way and taking a shortcut through a picture of Guy Fawkes shaking hands with a past Minister of Magic, Alexis and Harry caught up with the rest of their house.

"Ron!" shouted Harry. The young red head from earlier turned around.

"Their you guys are! Bloody hell Harry, Percy was about to send out a search party!" said Ron. "You missed Peeves by the way, he was swinging a walking stick at Percy and the other prefects. It was brilliant!"

Alexis and Harry followed Ron in through the picture of the fat lady and into the Gryffindor house. Once inside Ron disappeared up a set of long spiral stairs. Harry turned around and faced Alexis with a smile.

"Harry Potter," said Harry. He stuck his hand out at Alexis. "Call me Harry."

With a grin, Alexis replied: "Alexis McPherson, call me Hex."

Harry chuckled as they shook hands. He was still laughing when he reached the stairs and called back: "Goodnight Hex."

"Good night... Harry."


	5. Chapter 4

Please Review! Please, please, please! I don't know if people like the story or hate it so a little info would be nice even if it tells me people don't like it... Though if you really didn't like it I don't think you would have read this much

Revised

* * *

Chapter 4: First Week Troubles

Alexis was disappointed to discover she didn't have any classes with Harry.

"Not fair," she mumbled as she took a bite of her toast. She looked long and hard at her schedule again. Not only was she not going to have any classes with Harry but she wasn't going to have any class with any first years, she was in all second and third year classes except for potions, which was fourth.

"You must be really good at potions," mumbled Ron with his mouth full.

"Snape must really like you," teased one of the twins.

"Oh shut it, George," snapped Alexis.

"I'm Fred!" Alexis glared at George. "Okay, okay. I'm George. Jeez, glad mum can't do that, right Fred?"

They all laughed including Alexis. It was only day one at Hogwarts and she already felt comfortable with the Weasleys and Harry.

_'Thats my girl Hex. Enjoy your life.'_

Alexis closed her eyes to listen to McPherson's words. She still missed him but she knew he was never going to truly leave her.

They all left their table and headed to their classes: Harry and Ron to Herbology, and Fred, George, and Alexis to Charms. On the way to class the twins continually tried to get Alexis to eat a purple magic bean they had found under one of the potion cases their second year. She, politely at first and then threateningly the last seven times, refused.

"You're no fun at all," teased Fred as the three entered the classroom.

"Yeah, Ron would have eaten it," chimed in George.

Alexis laughed, "Just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean I'm going to do everything I'm told like some first years."

Just then Professor Flitwick, a tiny little wizard with beady eyes and a crooked nose, walked in the class from the upper door. He looked down and spotted the twins instantly.

"Weasleys," he said in a monotone voice, "I hope we won't have the same problem as we did last year, will we?"

"Of course not, Professor," said George.

"Never," added Fred.

Professor Flitwick snorted, "Good, let's begin with role call."

He went through the list quickly before lifting up his eyebrow at Alexis's name.

"Miss Alexis," he questioned. She was the only student he hadn't called by their last name.

"Yes sir- professor?" Fred and George chuckled at her stutter.

"It says here you don't have a wand, is that correct?" Alexis shifted in her seat very uncomfortable. "Well?"

"Yes professor."

"Why is that?"

"Well sir, I-I don't need one, well really I can't use one sir. Professor."

Students laughed behind her but this time it wasn't just the twins. Professor Flitwick silenced them.

"Please demonstrate." Professor Flitwick stuck out his wand for her to take. After looking at the twins for help she stood up and took the wand in her left hand. "Alright Southpaw, stack those books."

Alexis gulped as she pointed the wand at the books but instead of levitating them they caught on fire. Students started screaming, minus the twins who were howling in laughter, as Alexis threw the wand down as if it was acid. She quickly pointed her empty left hand at the books and the flame disappeared as quickly as it had come. Alexis then quickly stacked the now undamaged books up in a high pile before rushing back to her seat.

"Um, well," stuttered Flitwick. He was clearly in shock but Alexis wasn't sure if it was because of the fire or her skill to cast magic without a wand. "Miss Alexis will be excused from using a wand in class... Um, where were we? Oh yes role call."

Alexis bit her lip as every set of eyes in the room fell on her.

"You really are a Hex," teased the twins.

Alexis rolled her eyes.

News must have travelled fast about what Alexis had done in Charms because none of the other teachers asked her to use her wand. Even Harry had asked her about her unusual ability but he dropped the subject as soon as he realized it bothered her. Other then all of the students talking about her or Harry, Alexis found her first week at Hogwarts to be very entertaining minus her last class on Friday.

Alexis didn't want to go to Professor Snape's classroom even if the walk there was one of the only times she was able to spend time with Peeves.

As if sensing something was wrong, Peeves stopped hovering and started walking next to his friend. "Is something the matter?"

"I just don't like this Snape guy," mumbled Alexis. "He's almost as bad as Quirrell."

Peeves stifled a laugh. Alexis had already told him about her first class with Professor Quirrell and how he hadn't stopped staring at her or asking her questions all class. He found it funny how Alexis felt so uncomfortable.

"I'm serious Peeves, he scared the Dickens out of me the one time we played hide-n-seek! He nearly ripped my arm out its socket trying to get me out of his classroom! Imagine what he'll do if I mess up on a potion."

Peeves put on an almost serious face, "Are you going to mess up?"

Alexis shifted uncomfortably, "No."

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

Alexis didn't have time to argue because just then they reached the Potions Classroom and Peeves disappeared. Frustrated, Alexis entered the classroom to find only Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students. She quickly took a seat in the back by a Ravenclaw girl with amber hair.

"McPherson, in the front next to Diggory."

Alexis didn't hesitate to do as Snape demanded. She practically ran to the front and sat down by a tall, brown hair, Hufflepuff boy.

"Cedric," whispered the fourth year. He was a lot kinder then the other students Alexis had sat by.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Hex," cut in Cedric. "Sorry, everyone knows who you are it seems, you and Harry Potter."

Alexis was going to say something but Snape order for everyone to be quiet. Like Professor Flitwick, Professor Snape began class with role call. He didn't even stutter when he reached Alexis's name, unlike all the other teachers, but he did his best to frustrate her.

"Your not cutting the wormwood correctly girl," he sneered. "Mr. Diggory, show this child how to properly prepare ingredients."

Cedric took the knife from Alexis and smiled, "He really doesn't like you."

"What gave you that idea? His consent ridicule or his overuse of name calling?" whispered Alexis but not quiet enough.

"That's one point from Gryffindor," sneered Snape.

Alexis opened her mouth to speak but Cedric grabbed her arm.

"It's not worth it," he whispered.

"Precisely," added Snape. "If I were you I would listen to Mr. Diggory, girl."

Alexis gritted her teeth. "Yes. Professor."

Even with Professor Snape's constant correcting and criticizing, Alexis and Cedric still managed to make the best Sleeping Potion. Snape actually seemed impressed when they finished but he only mumbled about how they could have made it stronger if Cedric had harvest the fairy tears and not Alexis.

"It will have to suffice, A," said Snape.

Alexis looked up at Cedric, who towered over her by more then at foot, and smiled. He returned the smile with one of his own and patted her on the back as they left the class.

"Snape was just giving you a hard time," Cedric said, "don't worry. He hates everyone equally here."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," mumbled Alexis. She had to pick up the pace to keep up with the tall boy. "I made him mad earlier when he caught me making a potion once. Nearly ripped my arm off."

Cedric laughed. "Well then your seven years here are going to be miserable then."

"Thanks."

Just then something flew into Alexis's way and collide with her. She fell backwards onto her bum and hit her head on the wall.

"Ouch."

Whatever she had run into was metal. Alexis found her guess to be right. In front of her stood a man covered in scars with a fake eye and a metal leg. He had his wand already out and it was pointed directly at Alexis's throat. In a panic, Alexis quickly looked at Cedric for help. As soon as their eyes met Cedric tackled the man.

"Cedric!" screamed Alexis as the man quickly threw the boy off of him. She dove onto the man's back and refused to let go. "Run!"

"Now, now Alexis," said a voice as the man shook to get Alexis off. "I don't think this is exactly the best way to greet your uncle."

Alexis didn't let go of the man but she did look over his shoulder to find Albus Dumbledore and two other men standing in the hall. She quickly dropped to the floor.

"He- but- I- he-"

Dumbledore smiled kindly. "Alastor, can be a little, what would you say?"

"Mental?" choked Cedric. The man had hit him hard in the throat.

"Sorry about that," mumbled the man. He quickly, but not entirely gently, pulled Cedric to his feet and patted him on the back. "Girl is a lot sneakier then you said Albus. Didn't even hear her coming down the hall."

"Um, can we go then?" asked Alexis.

"Oh, yes! Mr. Diggory if you wouldn't mind telling Miss Alexis's friends she won't be joining them for lunch today and that she will be in a meeting that would be most appreciated." Dumbledore flashed him a smile.

"Ye-yes professor." Cedric disappeared down the hall holding his throat but before he did he glanced back one last time at Alexis to flash her a friendly smile.

"Protective fellow isn't he Albus?" grunted the scarred man. He turned his attention to Alexis. "How long you know him?"

"I- I just met him in potions, sir," replied Alexis.

The man chuckled. "Hear that Albus? Just met him she says! Bloody marvelous."

Alexis followed Dumbledore and the three men up to the Headmaster's office nervously. She was afraid she was in trouble, though she didn't know how seeing that she hadn't done anything.

_'Relax Hex, it's okay.'_

"Nothing is ever okay here," she whispered extremely quietly that she thought it would have been easier to have just thought it.

"What you say?" asked the scarred man as he held the door for her.

_'How did he hear me?!'_

"Nothing, sir"

"Hmm," grunted the scarred man. He followed her up the spiral stairs trapping her between him and the two other robed men. The first one was an averaged height with straight grey hair, a straight and narrow mustaches, and dull brown eyes. The second, who she realized almost instantly had to be Draco's father, was tall with long light blonde hair, pale skin, and two cold grey eyes. He carried a walking stick with a snake on it. Alexis smiled when she saw the walking stick.

_'It looks like a pimp stick.'_

"Now child," Dumbledore began as they all entered his office. "I would like to introduce you to Bartemius Crouch Senior, head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation." The man with the grey hair nodded politely, but not very emotionally to Alexis. "And this is-"

"Lusius Malfoy," cut in the pale man, "pleasure to finally meet you Alexis."

Lusius looked at Alexis pleasantly but something about him put her off.

"Thank you, sir?" replied Alexis. She didn't exactly know what to say.

The scarred man mumbled something under his breath Alexis was sure she was too young to hear. Her cheeks blushed.

"And you've already met Alastor Moody, though not exactly a proper first meeting."

Dumbledore's joke made Alexis have to fight a smile. Even the scarred man Moody found it slightly humorous.

"Why don't you hurry up and tell her why she's here Albus," said Crouch.

"Yes, she's sure looks in a rush," Moody added sarcastically, which earned him the stink eye from Crouch.

"Very well," said Albus. "But first, would you care for a lemon drop? Marvelous piece of candy they are."

Alexis smiled faintly before taking one of the yellow pieces of candy from Dumbledore's hand. She knew he didn't want her getting frightened so he was trying to ease the tension.

"Thank you, Professor. What is it that you needed me for again?"

"Oh yes! I was just explaining to these gentlemen about your situation. They've all come to hear your side of the story."

Alexis raised her eyebrow. "But if you just told them-"

"Yes but no Ministry of Magic official was present when you told Albus your, story," said Crouch. He really didn't seem to care about what was going on. All he wanted was for it to get over with.

"All of you are Ministry of Magic?" questioned Alexis. When Lusius smiled she took a step back and accidentally bumped into Moody.

"Both Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Crouch are," answered Dumbledore. "But Alastor is here on a friendly visit."

A hand fell on Alexis's shoulder. She looked up at Moody and found a smile on his face. It wasn't pretty but it was reassuring to know the man could smile at things that weren't cynical.

"Do I have to?" asked Alexis.

Lusius laughed, "Well, Swine must have been a real joy if she doesn't even want to talk to us with an Auror in the room. Come child we don't bite."

Alexis looked at Lusius for a very long time. He was charismatic, an Alpha with demanding aurora and ambitious attitude. She could tell where Draco got his demanding personality from easily. But for some reason Lusius was trying to get her to trust him.

"Where do you want me to start from?"

"Your earliest memory," said Crouch, "when Pherson first took you."

"No."

"No?" snorted Moody, "I like this one Albus!"

Crouch however did not find this humorous. "What do you mean no? This isn't a discussion you get to chose-"

"No!"

They were all staring at her now. Alexis had closed her eyes but when she opened them she found she had used magic again. The room looked like a tornado had gone through it and Alexis fought back her smile. She felt better now, in control now.

"I'll start with when you had Tom killed," Alexis growled. She felt in control but by the look on both Crouch and Lusius's faces she realized that she didn't know all she thought she did. Alexis had thought all of the Ministry had known about McPherson's murder but it didn't change the fact that she was sure they were involved. After all, who else wanted the two of them dead?

"Very well," smiled Lusius. He had almost instantly returned to his calm exterior. "Begin when your ready."

So Alexis retold her story only this time she stayed cold and refused to show any emotion. She just stared at Sorting Hat resting on the top shelf of one of Dumbledore's many bookshelves.

"...and then I woke up in the hospital wing."

Alexis finished and bowed politely at Dumbledore before turning to leave.

"Not yet lassie," called Moody. "We have one last question for you."

Alexis turned around but instead of looking at Moody her eyes shot at Crouch. He returned the look with a very faint, and nearly invisible, smile.

"Tell Swine I said hello."

Alexis turned and left the room. No one tried to stop her.

Alexis flew down the stairs and into the hall but she didn't stop there. She ran outside the castle as fast as she could straight to Hagrid's hut. She wanted someone to talk to but she couldn't wait for Peeves to find her.

"Hex!" someone shouted.

Alexis turned around to find both Harry and Ron heading back to the castle. She slowed her pace and joined them.

"Hey guys, just leaving Hagrid's?" asked Alexis but she already knew the answer to her question. Both boys' pockets were full of Hagrid's famous, hard-as-rock, rock cakes.

"Yeah," yawned Ron.

"Wish you had joined us," add Harry with a smile. "What was your meeting with Dumbledore about?"

Alexis forced herself to smile. "Nothing really, just my uncle wanting to talk to me that's all."

_'Not entirely a lie' _she thought to herself.

"Oh, well, um..." stumbled Harry. It was clear to Alexis he didn't like his uncle. "Hope he's nice."

"Your so weird Harry," Alexis teased making Harry blush. "Good thing too, can't be friends with normal people, especially not at this school."

Harry and Alexis laughed causing Ron to wake up from his daze.

"Am I normal?" he questioned.

Alexis grinned at him. "You, Ron Weasley, are definitely not normal."

"Well good!"

The three laughed as the walked back inside their favorite place in the world.

* * *

We like the Diggory? I'm thinking about making him her almost official big bro but I'd love some opinions


	6. Chapter 5

Well, I hope all of you like this next chapter, this one and et next one seem short to me. Oh, and don't forget if you don't know the character it's mine (example: Alexis) but if you do it's Rowlings... Darn it

Revised

* * *

Chapter 5: Weird Together

Alexis eyes met a grinning Draco Malfoy leaning against a tree. She couldn't help but to smile when he waved at her.

The two had agreed to meet at the lake Saturday morning after breakfast. So after teasing Ron and Harry and being teased by Fred and George, Alexis had hurried down to the lake to meet the first friend she had made, not including Peeves or McGonagall, since she came to Hogwarts. He had, of course, beaten her there.

"What took so long? Gryffindor," Draco teased as Alexis sat down beside him.

"I was hungry! What, do they not give you good food at your table? Slytherin," Alexis snapped back playfully.

The two passed insults playfully for a while, laughing the whole time they did it.

"So how was your first week, Alexis?" asked Draco. He was the only person, not including some of the professors, that wouldn't call her Hex.

"Pretty good," Alexis replied.

"Anything exciting happen, you know, not including seeing me?"

Alexis laughed, "Ha- oh! I met your father yesterday. You look just like him."

Draco grinned. It was easy to see he was quiet proud of his father. He started telling her stories about him: like when he taught him how to fly or the first time he took him to a Quidditch game or when he would take him to work with him when he was younger.

"One time I got to see them drag someone off to Azkaban!" Draco exclaimed proudly. He didn't see Alexis's eyes grow big but he did notice that she had grown quiet. "I'm sorry, you don't like me talking about that place do you? Someone you know in there?"

"No," Alexis replied. Again it wasn't really a lie but she felt guilty saying it. "I'm just a little afraid of it I guess."

Draco sat up and scooted closer to his friend.

"Me too," he whispered.

There was a long silence between the two of them before either of them could speak again. During that time Alexis started skipping rocks while Draco picked at the pebbles around him.

"So... Is that Potter twat annoying you?"

Alexis giggled. "Twat? No, Harry is pretty nice. I think you two would make good friends."

"Hmm," said Draco. "Heard we get to learn how to fly next week."

"Really!" exclaimed Alexis. She had always wanted to fly but McPherson had found it too dangerous. "When?"

"Friday at 12, right after first year potions," replied Draco.

Alexis let out a groan, "Not fair! Potions starts at 12:10 for me."

"Oh," said Draco. He wasn't happy that she was going to miss it either. "Well I'm sure you can make the end of practices."

Alexis shook her, "Its double Potions. I don't get out until after 2."

The two sat there disappointed. They really wished their was some way they could spend more time together but it was turning out to be quite difficult.

"Well," Draco began with a sigh, "I should go check on Crabbe and Goyle."

Alexis smiled faintly but said nothing as two stood up and brushed themselves off. Suddenly Draco gave her a hug and ran off mumbling something that sounded like a goodbye.

Alexis just stood there confused. "Boys are weird."

She turned and walked slowly back to the Castle.

Alexis decided she loved every class she was in except for two: Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. She didn't like the way Professor Snape was always ridiculing her even when she did things better then everyone else in the class. He seemed to take pleasure in belittling her especially when it had to do with her age. Even with Cedric trying to calm her, she seemed to always let him strike a nerve and it usually ended with her losing house points and that bothered her even more.

D.A.D.A was almost the opposite. Professor Quirrell's classroom smelt strongly of garlic because of the professor's fear of a vampire coming to seek revenge one him or something, Alexis really hadn't been listening when he explained why nor did she really care. What really bothered her about the class was Professor Quirrell himself, though the Weasley boys didn't help. He was always staring at her even when he was lecturing the whole class and he always would ask her questions on if she understood or if she needed him to repeat. Her answer would always be a no. The twins found this humorous and almost immediately started teasing her because of it.

"Wants some pie, Hex?" Harry offered.

"Do-do you understand, M-m-miss Alexis?" teased Fred.

"Sh-should I-I re-repeat th-the q-q-q-question, M-m-miss Alexis?" mimicked George.

They bellowed with laughter but shut up quickly when they had the unpleasant experience of meeting Alexis's feet with their knees.

"Ow!" the two howled in union.

"Yes I'd love some pie, Harry," replied Alexis innocently. Both Ron and Percy snickering at the sight of their brothers being outmatched by a ten year old girl. Harry found it almost just as funny.

"So Wood says you're going to be our new Seeker, Harry," said Fred as he rubbed his knee.

"We're on the team too you know," added George.

"Beaters," the said in union again.

Ron gaped at his friend as Harry smiled shyly. It was a very interesting scene to see in Alexis's opinion.

"Yeah, but he also said to keep it a secret," reminded Harry in a low voice.

Alexis grinned at her friend. It was easy to tell how excited he was about this especially seeing that he'd be the youngest house player in over a century. It was a known fact first years didn't make the team and yet Harry had. Alexis was only jealous that she hadn't been there to see it. She turned her attention to the Slytherin table. Draco was glaring at Harry but once he caught Alexis's eyes his glare turned to a smile. He waved shyly to her and she waved back kindly.

"Who you waving at?" asked Ron. He and Harry turned around.

"Malfoy!" the two shouted in union.

"What about him?" asked Alexis. "He's my friend too."

"But he's a jerk!" shouted Ron.

"And a snob," mumbled Harry.

"Really? He's always nice to me," replied Alexis.

"Yeah but your a girl," bit Harry.

Alexis lifted a eyebrow. "So? What does that mean?"

"Nothing! It's just he's only nice to you 'cause your a..." Ron started but trailed off because of the look Percy was giving him.

"You think I'm only his friend because I'm a girl?" hissed Alexis. "Why are we friends then, Ron?"

The poor red head boy remained quiet and very terrified. Alexis turned her eyes to Harry next. When he didn't speak either Alexis got up and marched to the Gryffindor towers. She wasn't really angry at her friend, well not too angry, she just had a rough week.

_'I really don't like that Snape,'_ Alexis thought to herself as she jumped a missing stair._ 'At least it's only two days a week. Maybe I'll get a different schedule after Christmas break.' _Alexis waved to Cedric in the hall who waved back politely. _'He's not my friend just because I'm a girl at least.'_

_'Relax Hex, it's going to be okay.'_

"Yes Tom," Alexis said aloud earning her a few odd looks. She had reached the Fat Lady painting finally.

"Password?"

"Pig snout," replied Alexis. The painting swung open. "Thank you."

Alexis knew it was rude not to wait for the Fat Lady's reply but she had suddenly become rather tired. It was after dinner after all so Alexis laid down on the couch to take a nap. She didn't expect to wake up seven hours later by four terrified classmates.

"What happened?" asked Alexis.

She looked at Harry, Ron, the frizzy hair and buck-tooth girl named Hermione, and the clumsy boy who's name she couldn't remember with both concern and anger. They had of course woken her up. None of them were able to speak for a very long time.

Finally the clumsy boy choked out one word, "D-Dog."

Alexis shook her head. "What?"

Hermione took the liberty of explaining to Alexis what had happen in a very matter-of-fact way. She told Alexis that Harry and Ron had left the common room to fight Draco in a duel and how she had tried to stop them. After Alexis had finished glaring at Harry Hermione continued to explain how she was forced to join the boys along with a lost Neville, which was the clumsy boy's name, as they snuck through the castle and were nearly caught by Flich if she hadn't unlocked a room for them to hide in. Hermione then told Alexis about the giant three headed dog that was locked in this room and that it was why they had run for the lives even though Flich could have caught them.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school? said Ron finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

Hermione huffed at him.

"You didn't use your eyes, any of you, did you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"The floor?" Alexis and Harry suggested together.

"No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something."

Hermione stood up, glaring at them. Even Alexis could feel her anger.

"I hope you you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed- or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

Alexis shook her head as the boys watched her storm off.

"Girls are weird."

* * *

Short I know but I hope you liked it, tell me why you did or didn't.


	7. Chapter 6

I give you chapter six with an apology to its shortness. I hope you enjoy it all the same

revised

* * *

Chapter 6: Qudditch and Trolls

"What did the package look like again?" asked Alexis.

Harry let out a sigh. He had explained to both Alexis and Ron that while he was at Gringotts Hagrid had retrieved a small packages from vault 713, the small vault that had been broken into later that day, and how he believed that whatever the package was was what the giant three head dog was guarding. Alexis was more keen on figuring out what the package was.

"It was small, maybe two inches long, and covered with a cloth," Harry repeated.

"Maybe it was a ring?" added Ron thoughtfully.

"Maybe," mumbled Alexis.

The three walked the rest of the way in silence, each trapped in their own thoughts. Even while eating the three said very little to anyone until mail arrived, more specifically when Harry's mail arrived. A long box carried by six birds landed right on Harry's plate, sending eggs everywhere. A small letter landed on it gracefully.

"Is it?" asked Alexis.

"I think so," replied Harry.

"Can we?" added Ron.

"Not here," whispered Harry. He had just finished reading the letter. "Let's go open it in the tower."

The three first years scattered, completely forgetting their earlier conversation on the package. They wanted to see Harry's new broom before their first classes. The ran for the stairs nearly knocking Draco and his friends over in the process.

"Sorry Draco!" called Alexis as she ran faster to keep up with the Harry and Ron. She had never actually seen a broomstick, except for in photos, and was almost more eager to open Harry's present then he was. When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady it took three tries before any of them could even say the password correctly they were so excited.

"Open it up, Harry!" squealed Ron as Harry placed the package on his bed.

Harry ripped off the rapping and pulled out a very beautiful, mahogany broomstick with gold rims and a long tail of neat, straight twigs. On the top of it read Nimbus 2000.

"Wow, a Nimbus 2000!" shouted Ron. "That's the fast broom out there!"

"And I get to use it at seven o'clock today," said Harry proudly.

"Can I come and watch?" asked Alexis. "I've never actually see people ride before, plus it would be fun to see you in action."

"I don't see why not, sure Hex," said Harry.

The two friends shared a smile as Ron complained about having detention with Snape for blowing up a cauldron. They quickly headed to class but neither Alexis nor Harry were focused on anything other than Quidditch practice tonight. The two flew through their classes and scarfed down as much food as they could at dinner and before they knew it was nearly seven.

"To the stadium then?" Alexis asked with a smile as Harry came down the stairs holding his broom.

"To the stadium."

Alexis and Harry walked briskly to the Quidditch Stadium. Neither had ever been inside it before. Hundred of seats were raised in stands around the field so that the spectators were high enough to see what was going on. At either end of the field were three golden poles with hoops on the end.

"I can't wait anymore," said Harry. He jumped on his new broomstick and soared through the air. Alexis watched, fascinated. She had never seen anything so amazing. She was in such a trance watching Harry fly his broom she didn't notice that Oliver Wood, a fifth year Gryffindor and Gryffindor's Quidditch team captain, had walked up behind her with a large wooden crate.

"Kid must really be good if he already has a fan girl," teased Wood making Alexis jump. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you, Oliver Wood."

Alexis smiled and shook the boy's hand. "Alexis but people call me Hex."

Wood grinned, "So you're the Hex Ced keeps talking about? He told me how your uncle nearly killed him the other day."

"Yeah," shrugged Alexis shyly. "He's a bit jumpy, especially when he gets surprised."

Wood laughed before calling Harry down to start his practice. Alexis was grateful that he didn't make her leave. As he explained the rules and showed Harry the ropes Alexis found herself jealous of her friend. She knew McPherson was right to think teaching her how to fly was dangerous but still. Alexis wanted to play Quidditch or to at least fly once. She daydreamed about being a chaser and scoring points unnaturally fast the whole walk back to the Gryffindor tower. She didn't say one word to Harry but he was too busy with his on fantasy of being a seeker to notice her silence.

The two went to bed dreaming of flying and Quidditch.

Alexis enjoyed her first two months at Hogwarts a great deal. She loved eating and hanging out with Harry and the Weasleys and sometimes Neville. She loved talking to Cedric during and after Potions, though she didn't really enjoy Potions. She loved walking with Peeves to and from most of her classes. She loved meeting Draco at the lake every Saturday. And most importantly Alexis loved just being at Hogwarts. It was home to her and she loved it dearly. The only thing missing was McPherson.

_'I'm still here, Hex. I'm never going to leave you.'_

Alexis closed her eyes and smiled. She needed to be happy. It was Halloween after all and she and her friends were enjoying a nicely done feast made especially for the occasion. Scratch that. Alexis and her friends had been enjoying it until Professor Quirrell came running up the aisle in a panic.

"Troll- in the dungeons- thought you ought to know."

He then fell flat on the ground unconscious.

Before any of the teachers could speak, the Great Hall filled with an uproar of students screaming. Alexis couldn't even hear herself think. Luckily Professor Dumbledore silenced the lot of them with merely a flick of his wand.

"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitory immediately."

Percy Weasley jumped to his feet and took charge: "First years line up, quickly. Now stay close! Fred, George, watch the back. Make sure we stay together. Hurry up, hurry up- but don't run! Stay together!"

The other prefects followed in pursuit, rounding up students and leading them swiftly back to their House's common room but Alexis's eyes met Harry's with the same thought.

"Where's Hermione?" Alexis asked first.

Harry quickly explained how she had been crying in the bathroom all day because of a remark Ron had made about her not having friends. Alexis didn't hesitate in hitting Ron on the back of the head before convincing her friends to come with her to find Hermione. It wasn't very difficult to blend in with a different House but breaking from the group unnoticed was. Ron was caught twice before the group narrowly slipped down an empty corridor.

Suddenly a shadow appeared at the end of the corridor causing the three of them to scramble for a place to hide. Harry turned out to be the brave one as he stuck his head out to see who it was.

"Snape," he whispered.

"But what is-" started Alexis but she stopped as Snape's shadow had long disappeared and now a new, and far more gruesome figure appeared. "Troll."

A troll was exactly what stood between the trio and the girl's bathroom Hermione was in. An ugly, grey skinned, lumpy looking, twelve foot tall troll with a huge wooden club and a horrible aroma. Worst yet, it was going into the bathroom.

"Hermione!" the three called at once. They all took off after the troll, fearing for their classmate life more then their own. The charged into the room and came across a sight of pure mayhem.

Hermione Granger was cowering in the far corner of the bathroom as far way from the troll as she could get. She was drenched with water, more then likely a result from the broken plumbing throughout the whole room. She let out a cry when the troll advanced towards her.

"Hey!" screamed Alexis. She charged the troll and stood right in front of Hermione. "Run Hermione, please run."

Hermione did what she was asked and ran for safety behind Harry and Ron. At first the troll turned towards her but Alexis quickly grabbed its attention again by throwing pieces of rubble at it. She knew her friends were trying to distract it but it was too late. The troll swung his club at her and she heard her bones snap before being knocked unconscious.

She only regretted not getting to fly.

* * *

Not the most dramatic troll fight ever is it? Meh, I'm gonna fix it soon probably


	8. Chapter 7

Long chapter here, had to make it shorter. Please tell me if you like them longer or shorter, thanks! D.C.F.

Revised

* * *

Chapter 7: Christmas Morning

"Look familiar?"

Alexis groaned. She wasn't dead but she sure didn't feel good, in fact her entire right side hurt.

"Hi, Peeves," she mumbled weakly, opening her eyes. Alexis found herself in the hospital wing alone with Peeves. Yes, this was very familiar only last time she hadn't been in this much pain. Scratch that. She hadn't been in this much physical pain.

"Your friends stopped by earlier. Potter, Fred and George and their young brother, Granger, a pale blonde boy-"

"Draco."

"Yes him, Longbottom, and that Percy boy. You know the one who acts like he has a stick up his butt? Oh, and Cedric Diggory is in the water-closet. We talked for a while," mumbled Peeves. Alexis noticed he looked extremely tired for a ghost.

"Are you okay, Peeves?" she asked.

Peeves let out his usual crackle, "Shouldn't I be asking you that? After all you got smashed by a troll."

"Don't remind me," grumbled Alexis. She smiled as Cedric joined the two of them.

"Glad you're awake, Hex," said Cedric. "We didn't think you'd wake up for another day or two. Everyone is at the game right now though."

"The game?" asked Alexis. She suddenly remembered Harry's first game was scheduled for the fifth of November. "I was out for five days?"

"And a haft, the games is probably almost over," teased Cedric. Alexis grumbled under her breath. She had really wanted to see Harry's first Quidditch game but now she was stuck in the hospital wing for the second time this year.

"Wait a minute!" Alexis shouted. She sprang up in her bed only to wince at the sudden shot of pain that coursed through her right side.

"What?" cried Peeves and Cedric. Both grew so concerned that Alexis felt like they were two overly protective parents.

"I missed my birthday..."

Before either the ghost or the boy could react the hospital doors opened. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all walked in casually. Harry was dirty and still in his Quidditch uniform.

"Has she- Hex!" shouted Harry. He and the rest of the trio charged towards Alexis and gave her a huge hug. They were of course careful to only hug her left side.

"I'll see you later, Hex," called Cedric as he left. Alexis waved goodbye. Peeves on the other hand just simple turned invisible. Alexis had no idea if he was still in the room or not.

"We thought the troll killed you!" cried Hermione. "You went flying and we thought you were dead. Then Harry jumped on the troll's back, and stuck his wand up its nose! Even though it wasn't the best use of a wand, it distracted the troll long enough for Ron to cast a perfect levitation spell!"

"I knocked the troll out with his own club!" added Ron. "It was bloody brilliant!"

"Then Professor McGonagall, Quirrell, and Snape came and found us!" shout Hermione, very matter-of-factly. "They saw the troll and Harry trying to wake you up. I thought we were going to get into trouble but once I explained to them what had happened they rewarded Gryffindor with twenty-five points! Well twenty, I lost us five points for looking for the troll, which I wasn't really, but you earned us ten points! Professor Snape had to carry you here all by himself- Professor Quirrell had fainted at the sight of all the blood-"

"You were a bloody mess!" added Ron. "No seriously Hex, we really thought you were going to die! But you opened your eyes for only a moment and Snape scooped you up and practically sprinted you here, even though he was limping. Guess he doesn't hate you that bad."

Harry thankfully stayed quiet and just hugged his friend dearly.

"Harry nearly died in the game! Snape was trying to kill him, we saw it, me and Hermione did! He's after Nicholas Flamel's package!" rambled Ron.

Alexis lifted her eyebrow and gave Harry and Hermione a look. Hadn't Ron just said Snape saved her and who was Nicholas Flamel?

"Don't worry I'll explain it to you later," said Harry.

Alexis smiled again and before long fell asleep once more.

A sigh escaped Alexis's lips. She was watching Lusius Malfoy lead his son Draco off of Hogwarts grounds for Christmas Break. She had been invited to join them by both Draco and Mr. Malfoy themselves but politely refused in order that she could help Harry and Ron discover who Nicholas Flamel was or is. Of course she hadn't said that was her reason for denying their invitation, she had blamed it on her uncle not wanting her to leave Hogwarts that break. Remembering how Lusius Malfoy and 'Uncle' Moody had acted around each other, Alexis didn't expect Mr. Malfoy to check and see if this was true or not.

"We've been reading for ages!" complained Ron. "Can't we take a break and play chess, or something?"

Alexis let out another sigh before closing the book in front of her. They hadn't been reading for ages but they had been reading since breakfast and was almost time for dinner. A break seemed like a great idea.

"We need to find out something about this Flamel, Hermione-" started Harry.

"Yeah, Hermione wants us to look but we've already gone over every book in the library Harry! I think a rest is in order."

Harry grumbled slightly but agreed with Alexis and Ron. They really had gone through every possible book in the library- not including the Restricted Section of course, but it was restricted.

The three made their way down to the Great Hall for the Christmas Eve dinner in silence. It had been a long day.

"What's that?" asked Ron stopping in his tracks. "Oh no, Peeves has got a mistletoe!"

Sure enough two students, a Hufflepuff girl and a Slytherin boy, were glued in place, a small mistletoe hang over their heads in Peeves hands.

"I'm not going to kiss her!" shouted the Slytherin. "Now let me go!"

Peeves was grinning. "No can do! It's mistletoe magic, and it doesn't change just for you!"

"Let's make a run for it," whispered Harry. Alexis and Ron nodded in agreement before running down the hall as fast as they could past Peeves.

"That could have ended horribly," huffed Ron out of breath.

"You're telling me," sighed Alexis. "I'm not kissing either of you. No offense."

"None taken," wheezed the boys as they sat down on the bench. The four long tables had been replaced by one smaller one for the few students who stayed at Hogwarts over the Christmas break. Alexis had heard usually the students would just sit at the teacher's table but usually it was only five or so students. The Weasleys alone were four, plus Harry, Alexis, and seven others made it so they were given their own table.

"What's got you three all out of breath?" asked Percy.

"Peeves is on the loose with a mistletoe," explained Harry. "He already trapped two students."

"He does that every year," said Fred.

"Never gets old for him," added George.

"Well, Peeves is just having some fun," said Alexis. "It's not like he's doing any real damage."

Fred laughed, "Tell that to Percy! Last year he had to kiss Miss Norris! The cat nearly scratched his eyes out!"

The table erupted with laughter leading to some of the teachers turning to see what was going on.

"Enjoying yourself, Potter?" asked Snape with a snarl.

Harry stumbled for a reply but Alexis beat him to it. "Yes, Professor Snape, it is after all the holiday. We are supposed to enjoy ourselves during this season. How is your Christmas break coming?"

The whole table fell silent waiting for Snape to punish Alexis. No one was sure what he would do: give her a detention, take points from the Gryffindor House, or just snap rudely at her. They were all surprised when he, only faintly and barely visibly but none the less genuinely, smiled at her.

"Quiet mostly, almost peaceful if it wasn't for all the slimy- I mean if the students weren't running around all the time," said Snape. He returned to the teachers' table, still limping from Halloween night.

"Did- did he- how- did he just-" stumbled a baffled Percy.

"You just made Snape smile!" shouted a Hufflepuff girl. The same Hufflepuff girl Peeves had stuck under the mistletoe earlier.

"If you can call that a smile," said Ron. "The man looked like he had never smiled before."

"Who cares," said Alexis. "I'm here to eat food, not question if someone knows how to smile."

Harry let out a snort, "It was pretty amusing though."

The table laughed once more. Soon everyone was finished and heading back to their common room, carefully trying to avoid Peeves. They had made it all the way to the seventh floor when Harry was glued in place.

"Stay back!" cried Percy. He knocked Ron to the side away from the mistletoe and the twins dove out of the way. Unfortunately for Alexis, who had been walking in between Harry and Ron, she couldn't move either.

"Haha, hehe, lookie at me!" sang Peeves. "I've caught you a beauty, Harry, isn't she a cutie?"

"Peeves," groaned Alexis. "Not funny."

Harry was blushing more then the Slytherin boy from earlier. Alexis didn't blame him- at least Peeves last victims didn't have a Weasley crowd watching them, each one with a amused expression on their face. She sent them all a very violent glare.

"Come now Hex, it's just a kiss," chuckled Percy.

"Yeah, Potter," said Fred.

"Kiss her already," finished George.

Ron just stood there snickering. They were all waiting for one of them to break the mistletoe magic but neither of them moved.

"Um, Hex. I- a..." Harry tried to make a sentence but failed. His Gryffindor courage had deserted him at the time he needed it most- his first kiss!

Alexis's courage however had not. She gave Harry a tiny peck on the lips, similar to the ones she used to give McPherson before she went to bed, and rolled her eyes at her snickering guy friends.

"Don't do it again, Peeves," growled Alexis.

"What ever you say, Hex," chuckled Peeves before he disappeared through the walls.

Alexis let out one last sigh and looked at Harry. He was smiling almost ear to ear but Alexis pretended not to notice. She grabbed his and Ron's hand and ran the rest of the way to the common room, hiding her own smile very well.

"Well," yawned Fred.

"Off to bed," finished George.

The two twins disappeared up the stairs followed by Percy.

"How can they go to sleep?" asked Ron. "It's Christmas Eve! It will be ages before I can fall asleep! I'm too excited!"

Alexis took a see in an armchair as Harry and Ron fought over the couch. They decided to sit together but soon Ron, much to Alexis and Harry's entertainment, fell asleep and Harry moved to the armchair next to Alexis. They sat there silently for a while, both enjoying the quietness of a usually noisy room, before Harry spoke.

"What is Christmas like with your family, Hex?"

Alexis shifted in her chair trying not to give away how uncomfortable she was about this topic. She must have done a good job because Harry continued to pester her on the subject.

"Actually, you've never even told me what your family is like. What do your parents do? Do you have any siblings? Do you-"

"I..." started Alexis but she stopped. She looked at Harry with pleading eyes and he stopped but Alexis had to tell him now. She couldn't bare keeping her secret from her best friend any longer. With the wave of her hand, Harry followed Alexis up to the deserted second year boys' floor.

"Okay," said Alexis as she sat on the bed farthest from the door.

Harry, bewildered, followed her example and joined her.

"Do you remember the beginning of the term dinner?" Alexis asked and Harry nodded. "Do you remember Ron and his brothers asking me about Tom?"

Harry's left eyebrow raised in the air as he figured out where this conversation was heading.

"I want to tell you Harry, but I'm-"

_'Don't you dare say it, Hex,'_ whispered McPherson._ 'You're not allowed to be afraid, remember?'_

_'What if he hates me?' _thought Alexis.

"You can tell me anything, Hex," said Harry. "We're friends, right?"

Alexis took a deep breath and nearly forgot to let it out.

_'Trust the boy, Hex. You can tell him about me.'_

"Okay," whispered Alexis. She looked Harry directly in the eyes.

So Alexis told him everything. She started with all she knew about her parents, that they had been in Azkaban, that they may or may not be alive, and then she told him about how McPherson had saved her. She told him about her life with McPherson, how he cared for her, how he treated her like his own. Then she told him how they killed him, how she was almost certain that they were working for the Ministry. She finished with how she had gotten to Hogwarts before she stopped and looked at her friend once more.

"Please don't hate me for lying," whispered Alexis. "I should have told you sooner."

Harry didn't hate her at all, in fact he was at a lost of words. He had thought his life was horrible and yet here was his best friend spilling out her secrets of her life to him that were just as bad. At least the Ministry didn't want him dead.

"I don't hate you, Hex," said Harry after a long pause. "You're my friend. I know how it feels to lose someone close. My parents died when I was only a few days old. Voldemort killed them."

Alexis remember hearing stories about Harry in the halls. The boy who lived. She never really knew what they were all about, McPherson had not kept her up to date on the current history of the wizard world. She listened as he explained why he was known as the 'boy who lived' before telling her about his family.

"I was raised by my mum's sister's family, the Dursleys," continued Harry. "They don't like me very much, but since I got to Hogwarts I've forgotten about them. You, Ron, Hermione, all of you are my family now, even if we've only known each other for four months, it feels like it's been ages!"

Alexis let out a laugh to her own surprise. This led to Harry laughing as well.

"I'm glad I'm friends with you Harry," said Alexis after her laughter subsided.

"Me too."

The two fell asleep on the second year's bed only to be waken the next morning by a very excited Ron Weasley.

"Wake up you two!" shouted Ron as he jumped on the bed. "It's Christmas!"

"So it is, Ron," mumbled a sleepily Harry.

"I thought it was Easter," groaned an even sleepier Alexis.

"Come on," said Ron, completely ignoring the fact that his two friends were half asleep. "Fred and George are already opening presents. You guys have some too!"

"We do?" said Alexis and Harry, both now fully awake.

"Well duh," teased Ron. "Everyone gets presents on Christmas."

Harry and Alexis ran as fast as they could to the common room, leaving poor Ron behind. Neither of them were used to getting presents on Christmas, Harry because he lived with the Dursleys who didn't like him, and Alexis because McPherson only got her things she needed- not that Alexis would complain. Still, Christmas presents was a new concept for the two of them.

"There you two are," said Percy. "Come open your presents before Fred and George do. Harry, yours are to the left, Hex, yours are on the desk."

The two friends had identical grins on their faces as they saw the stacks of gifts they had waiting for them. They were by no means a lot, Harry having only five, if you include the rather small present sent from the Dursleys, and Alexis having only six, but it was five times as many as either of them were use to.

"Looks like mum sent you both Weasley sweaters," grinned Fred. Him and George were wearing matching navy blue sweaters with only a golden F and G telling them apart.

Sure enough both Harry and Alexis pull out nearly identical dark emerald green sweaters, only difference in the two being Harry's had a golden H on it while Alexis's had the word Hex on it, and large box of homemade fudge for each of them.

"Awesome!" sang Alexis as she threw on the sweater. Her friends just grinned, having grown accustom to her American slang, and laughed as she took a giant bit out of her fudge.

"It's delicious!" she added her mouth full. The boys laughed as they all returned to their presents. The laughter returned again when Harry and Alexis both tried to play their new homemade flutes from Hargrid. They sounded like dying owls.

The next gift Alexis came across was a small potion barely the size of Alexis's pinkie on a gold chain. The note that came with it read plainly: _A potion for luck, don't waste it. -SS_

"Strange," Alexis said aloud but threw the gold chain around her next with a smile.

Her next present was from Hermione. It was a rather large pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. She ate them by the handful until she came across a nasty earwax favored one and decided to take a break from the beans for a long time.

"Chocolate frog?" offered Harry when he saw Alexis's nauseated face. She quickly accepted it.

After eating her frog, which was surprisingly delicious, Alexis returned to her presents. Cedric had sent her book on flying, seeing that he had promised to teach her after Christmas Break, and Draco had also sent her a gift. She was about to open it when Harry shouted.

"My whole body's gone!"

The twins erupted with laughter. Alexis turned to see her best friends head floating in thin air.

"You got yourself an invisibility cloak!" shouted Ron. "I'd give anything for one of those, even Percy!"

"Hey!" shouted an offended Weasley. The rest of the Weasleys joined in while Alexis noticed a note that had fallen from the cloak.

"Harry, it says here the cloak was your fathers."

Alexis watched as Harry's eyes swam through a pool of emotions. She wanted to comfort him but before she could George interrupted them.

"Come on you two, we're heading down to breakfast."

"Yeah, I'm starving."

The Weasleys disappeared through the portrait followed by Harry. Alexis however had one present left. She quickly grabbed the small box and read the note on it.

_To Alexis  
I went shopping in Diagon Alley the other day and found this in an old shop. You won't believe me if I told how hard it was to find you a gift, but luckily this thing was screaming your name. Hope you like it -Draco Malfoy._

Alexis opened the box and a small gasp escaped her. On a small silver chain was a bewitched pendant of a Chimera- a creature with a lion's head, a goat's body, and a serpent's tail.

_'Well, this Draco seems to know you pretty well, Hex,' _teased McPherson's voice.

"Shut up, Tom," mumbled Alexis as she slipped the necklace on. She didn't have time to argue or try to explain why Draco knew her so well. Instead she rushed down the stairs to join her friends for breakfast.

* * *

Grrrrrr I'm so tired right now-hope all of you like my grammar mistakes and misspells! Please review!


	9. Chapter 8

So I've been forgetting to say that all these characters, minus the ones you've never heard of, aren't mine every chapter but let's be honest people! If you didn't know that I have no idea why you're reading these stories. Anyway hope you all like it. Enjoy and please review!

Chapter 8: Magic Mirrors

Alexis, Harry, and the Weasleys spent the rest of Christmas Day outside in a constant snowball fight. It had started out with teams: Fred, George, and Percy verses Alexis, Harry, and Ron, but after Fred and George dunked their older brother into the snow for the eleventh time it was declared a free for all. Even Hagrid joined in, though everyone seemed to find it dangerous to get near him because the first time Alexis and Harry did he picked them both up and tossed them several feet into a rather large pile of snow, the two first years laugh the whole time.

When dinner time finally drew near, the six students and one half giant, grew rather tired. All of them were soaked to the bone from snow, Percy being the worst having accidentally fallen into a small puddle by the lake. They decided it would be best to change before going to the Great Hall and headed up to the Gryffindor Tower grinning to each other.

"Next time we get Hex," called Fred as he headed up the stairs.

"Yeah, Percy was bloody useless," added George following him.

"Hey!" cried Percy.

"It's true, Percy, you didn't even hit me," mumbled Ron.

Alexis and Harry laughed as the Weasley boys began to argue again.

"Wish I had brothers," said Harry.

"Me too," agreed Alexis before running off to the deserted girl tower to change.

The Christmas Dinner was the most magnificent dinner Alexis had ever seen. There were giant, roasted turkeys, mountains of mashed, baked, and pretty much every-other-way-you-can-make-them potatoes, as well as piles of peas, corn, ham, roast, gravy in large silver boats, and every type of food that could make a persons mouth water organized neatly on the table begging to be devoured. Alexis and company answered this request with giant grins and drooling mouths.

The teachers, minus Professor Snape of course, seemed to be just as joy as the students. Alexis and Harry watch as Hargid became extremely drunk off the dinner's wine before shyly kissing Professor McGonagall on the cheek, who, much to Harry's surprise and Alexis's amusement, giggled and blushed, clearly also drunk. Dumbledore, who was wearing a a Christmas reef on his head instead of his usual pointed hat, was laughing and jesting with his fellow teachers and would occasionally even break out into song.

When it came time to return to the Gryffindor Tower, Alexis found herself too tired to walk and was somehow able to trick Fred into carrying her back to the tower. She fell asleep before they even made it to the third floor. When they reached the common room George took it upon himself to wake her up with his own homemade blow horn. Unfortunately for George, and very entertaining for the rest of the Weasleys plus Harry, this led to his blow horn being incinerated and his jaw being unnecessarily sore.

"Never wake a sleeping Chimera, George," teased Fred.

"Shut it Fred," moaned George.

"Chimera?" said everyone else.

"Yeah, it's on her necklace," said Fred. "It's a lion, goat, and a snake all in one. Definitely fits you Hex, quick like a snake, stubborn like a goat, and vicious like a lion."

"Hey!" shouted Alexis as her friends laughed.

"Now she sounds like Percy!" cried Ron.

"Hey!" shouted Percy and this time Alexis joined the laughter.

Fred had gotten that the Chimera was her animal but she had liked McPherson's reasoning for it better:  
_"Loyal and Brave like a Lion, Silver-tongued, and ready to Lead like a Snake..."  
"But what about the goat Tom?"  
Tom smiled at her kindly, "Willing to make the ultimate sacrifice, like the Goat."_

"I'm off to bed," said Percy. "You can insult me without my presence."

Fred and George groaned before chasing after their older brother but not without saying good night to Alexis and Harry. Ron followed pursuit, too tired to really say a very believable goodnight.

"Aren't you going to bed?" asked Harry as Alexis laid on the couch.

"I'm not sleeping up in that empty dormitory by myself again," yawned Alexis. "The fire will keep me warm and I'm too tired anyway. Night Harry."

"Good night Hex," Harry said with a yawn of his own. He disappeared up the stairs leaving Alexis alone to dream about Chimeras. Her dreams were unfortunately interrupted when the portrait door swung open.

"Who's there?" said Alexis nearly jumping off the couch. She had a cover on her, which she knew she had not brought herself. "Show yourself!"

The common room remained silent as the portrait closed. Now Alexis knew she wasn't going to sleep. She waited in silence for one of two things to happen: the boys wake up and join her in the morning or the portrait door swinging open. It was the latter.

"Ouch!" cried a voice as Alexis lunged herself at the opening. "It's just me Hex!"

"Harry? Oh, right, the cloak!" Alexis quickly scrambled off her best friend and helped him up, all the while he stayed invisible. "Did you give me the cover?"

"Yes but that's not important, follow me."

Harry quickly pulled Alexis under the invisibility cloak and out of the common room. They ignored the Fat Lady who was trying to figure out who was leaving at this time of night and hurried down a great deal of stairs.

"Harry, where are we-" started Alexis but Harry hushed her.

"It's in here, come on."

The two enter what looked like an abandon classroom before taking off the cloak. Harry quickly pulled her up to the front of the class where only a tall mirror stood.

"Can you see them?" he asked.

"See what Harry?" questioned a bewildered Alexis.

"My family, can you see them?"

Alexis stared at her friend confused. "I can only see you, Harry."

Harry let out a groan. "You must not be standing close enough, come on. Stand where I am."

Alexis still couldn't see Harry's family but she did see something that surprised her. She let out a gasp before turning around only to find herself disappointed. In her reflection she saw Tom smiling at her with his usual grin. To his left stood a very beautiful woman with long raven-black hair and ivory skin. In every way she Alexis's older self except for her eyes, which were nearly black as night. She had tears in her eyes and Alexis would too if she was still able to cry.

"Mom?"

The woman nodded her head fiercely before kissing Alexis's cheek and hugging her side. Alexis could almost feel her. She looked at Tom once more, finding him almost as happy as she was.

Then she looked to Tom's right. There stood a tall man with very dark green eyes, ivory skin, and dark brown hair. Alexis knew it was her father but she couldn't see his face. A fog had covered him making his features hard to identify. But she still knew. She still knew.

"My family?" she whispered.

"Do you think it shows everyone their families?" asked Harry.

"I'm afraid not Harry."

Both Alexis and Harry jumped at the sound of another voice. They both turned their attention to where it had come from. In the corner of the classroom stood none other then Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor," said Harry.

Dumbledore smiled, "It's alright, you two aren't in trouble. You aren't the first to be trapped in the trance of the Mirror of Erised."

"Strange name for a mirror sir," said Alexis. "Actually, most mirror don't have names now that I think about it sir."

"Most mirrors don't show it's looker more then their reflection Miss Alexis," replied Dumbledore plainly. "This, as you can see, is a very special mirror."

"Because it shows us our family?" asked Harry.

"I'm afraid not," said Dumbledore quietly. You see the Mirror of Erised shows you the most desperate desire of your heart. Not very surprisingly, you and Alexis both happen to want the same thing- your family. However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entrance, like you two, by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible.  
"The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow and I ask that neither of you go looking for it again. If you two ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do good to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't the two of you slip back under that admirable cloak and hurry back to bed?"

Alexis glanced at her best friend who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"What do you see Professor?" asked Alexis.

Dumbledore smiled.

"I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks."

Both Alexis and Harry stared.

"One can never have enough sock," said Dumbledore simply. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People insist on giving me books instead."

Neither Alexis nor Harry believed Dumbledore had been quite truthful on what he saw in the mirror.

"It had been a very personal question though," said Harry through a yawn.

Alexis wasn't listening though. She had grabbed an extra cover from off her bed and was laying next to Harry by the fire.

"We should still get him socks," she mumbled sleepily. "Purple ones... with stars on them... or blue ones... with the moon..."

Harry chuckled softly at the randomness of his friend before falling asleep dreaming of his family.

Thanks for the reviews! Hope you all like it and tell me what you think even if you didn't. I'm a big girl I won't cry promise.


	10. Chapter 9

Sorry it took me so long to update, hope you like it and please review. Please tell me if you see any errors, because you will, and thanks

Chapter 9: Snape Referees

Alexis and Harry decided it was best to keep the Mirror of Erised between the two of them, which in itself became a challenge. Both first years began having nightmares of the Mirror. Harry's were always of his family standing in front of him, waiting to greet him in a loving embrace, only to disappear in a bright green light followed by blood curling screams.

Alexis's nightmares were always different. Her first nightmare had begun as a dream: she was sitting on the couch in McPherson and her old house. Her mother would join her but as she moved to sit down she would he struck by a painful looking curse and fall to Alexis's feet. It had been her father that had cast the curse at her mother, a nasty devilish grin on his still fogged face, as his daughter and her mother screamed in horror. She would then wake up to her own screaming. The dream would repeat itself every night- each time the attacker and victim changing between Tom, her mother, and her father.

This is what caused the habit of both Alexis and Harry sleeping in the common room until the rest of the students returned to Hogwarts. Somehow the presence of more bodies had eased Alexis and Harry's nightmares and they would only wake up a handful of times, never screaming as they had before.

"I hear you two have grown close over the break," said Hermione in her matter-of-fact way. "Wish you had spent the time looking up Nicholas Flamel instead."

Ever since Hermione had returned the day before terms started up again she had been on Alexis, Harry, and Ron's case about not figuring out who Flamel was. She would pester them into going to the library to skim through books during their breaks. Harry had barely anytime to help because Quidditch practice had started again, and Alexis had even less because of her classes. Not that she couldn't have had more time if she didn't always sneak off to watch the Gryffindor Quidditch practices.

After one particularly long Quidditch practice, one in which Wood became very angry with the twins over something or another Alexis hadn't heard, Cedric had agreed to teach her how to fly. She was waiting for him to arrive when Harry hurried out of the stadium quite nervous.

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Alexis.

"Snape is refereeing our game against Hufflepuff this Saturday," said Harry.

"Professor Snape?" said Alexis, baffled. "You can't possible be serious!"

"As a heart-attack," Harry mumbled. He quickly headed back to the castle to tell Ron and Hermione the news just as Cedric arrived.

"Ready for your first flying lesson Hex?" grinned Cedric.

Alexis quickly pushed all thoughts of Harry, Snape, Flamel, and anything else not about flying out of her mind. She felt like it was her turn to be selfish and focus on the one thing she was sure she would forever love- flying.

"Ready when you are," Alexis replied with a smile.

"Good," said Cedric. "Let's get you a broom then."

Cedric quickly showed Alexis the basics of flying, finding himself quite surprised with how fast of a learner she was. He was just about to let her try and fly on her own when Oliver Wood called out.

"Oi, Ced! What you doing?"

Wood came marching down to the middle of the field where the Alexis and Cedric stood. He gave Alexis an odd look before returning his attention to Cedric.

"What are you doing Ced?" said Wood. "You know first years can't fly without Madam Hooch or a professor present."

"Oh come on now, Oliver," moaned Cedric. "She's never flown before."

"Exactly! What would you do if she got hurt?" said Wood.

"That would never happen," replied Cedric bluntly.

"Oh? And why not?"

"Because she's already flying better then half the Quidditch players at Hogwarts. Look!"

Sure enough Alexis was already soaring through the air. She had grown quite tired of Cedric and Wood's argument and had taken to the air almost as soon as she could. Now she was higher then the tallest goal post and was gliding back and forth as fast as she could, shamelessly giggling the whole time. Flying was like nothing Alexis had ever done and now it was her favorite thing in the world. She must have been pretty good at it too for when she landed Wood's mouth was wide open and Cedric's face was covered with a very proud looking grin.

Alexis couldn't wait to tell her friends about her first flying experience but before she could Hermione greeted her with a giant old textbook.

"Read here," said Hermione as Alexis stumbled into the common room. "We found Nicholas Flamel! Well Harry and I did, but Ron helped- sort of."

"Hey!" shouted Ron but Hermione shushed him.

Alexis turned her attention to the article Hermione had recently highlighted that read:

'The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal.  
There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight).'

Alexis's eyes widened. "Six hundred and sixty-five years old! No wonder Professor Snape wants the stone, heck! I wouldn't mind having it either."

As Saturday drew closer, Alexis spent more time with Hermione looking up spells to protect Harry during his match. To Hermione's surprise, Alexis was able to teach her more spells then they could find in the first year spell books, which they soon deemed useless. By the time Saturday rolled around Alexis had taught a now very humbled Hermione at least a dozens spells- three of which were just in case Harry was maimed horrible by Bludgers or an attack from Snape.

Joined by Ron, who had found Alexis's teaching methods too confusing to follow, Alexis and Hermione quickly took their seats in the stands by Neville, who gave them queer looks for bringing their wands to the match.

"I've never seen Snape so angry," said Ron as the game began. "Look- Ouch!"

Someone had hit Ron in the back of the head. It was Draco.

"Sorry Weasley, didn't see you there." He turned his attention towards Alexis. "Would you like to sit with Crabbe, Goyle, and I, Alexis?"

"Sorry Draco," replied Alexis kindly. "I'm going to sit with my House today."

It was easy for Alexis to tell Draco was disappointed but he said nothing. Instead he and his gang took a seat right behind Neville.

"How are your legs feeling Longbottom?" hissed Crabbe.

"Hope they don't get stuck together again, numbskull," added Goyle with a crackle.

Neville, who Alexis had never heard nor seen act brave in anyway, turned back to face his insulters.

"I don't c-care what any of y-y-you say, I'm worth t-twelve of you two," he stuttered.

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle howled with laughter, but Ron, still not daring to take his eyes from the game, said, "You tell them, Neville."

"Longbottom, if that were true, then I'm poorer then Weasley!" cried Draco. "Which, I most definitely am not."

Alexis was about to snap at Draco but Ron beat her too it.

"I'm warning you, Malfoy - one more word- "

"Ron!" said Hermione suddenly, "Harry - !"

"He sees the Snitch!" cried Alexis. She hadn't heard what Draco said but all of a sudden Ron dove over the row straight at Draco and his goons. Neville hesitated, but quickly jumped in after him. "Boys!"

Alexis struggled to separate her friends from each other, completely missing Harry diving to the ground with the Snitch in his hand in record time. She pulled at Draco's collar and Ron's hair while kicking at Crabbe and Goyle to make them get off of Neville. It took her a great deal of effort to finally pull the boys apart before glaring at them in a very motherly fashion. None of them were aware that Hermione had run on to the field, completely oblivious of the fight taking place behind her, to congratulate Harry on his victory.

After she sent both sets of boys back to the castle, Alexis waited for Harry to return from the broom shed. Hermione had went back to the Gryffindor Tower with Fred and George to celebrate so Alexis decided to wait so Harry wouldn't walk back alone.

"Waiting on Potter are you lass?" asked Wood. He had just left the locker room, last as usual.

"Yep," said Alexis. "Good job by the way."

"Thank you, though I didn't think you noticed with your eyes glued to Harry and all," teased Wood with a grin.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come now Hex," said Wood. "We all know the two of you fancy each other."

Before Alexis could argue Harry came running towards her.

"We need to talk," he said grabbing her arm. "Bye Oliver."

"Wait, I-" started Alexis but Harry had already dragged her halfway up the hill away from the laughing Quidditch Captain. He quickly pulled her in through the great doors of the castle and continued to drag her up the stairs to the seventh floor.

"Harry, will you stop!" shouted Alexis as they reached the outside of the Gryffindor Common Room. "What's wrong?"

Harry looked up at Alexis with a worried face. Just then Ron and Hermione walked out of the portrait.

"There you two are!" said Hermione.

"Fred and George are waiting on you for the party Harry," said Ron.

Harry shook his head. "Never mind the party. I have to talk to the three of you about Nicholas Flamel's stone. Follow me."

Ron and Hermione followed as Harry, who had still not released Alexis's hand, dragged Alexis into the closest classroom. Once the door closed behind them he explained what he had seen going on between Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell in the Forbidden Forest.

"So Snape is using Quirrell to get past Fluffy!" exclaimed Ron. One raised eyebrow from Alexis and he continued. "The three headed monster, its Hagrid's dog named Fluffy."

"Oh," said Alexis. "But why does Snape need Professor Quirrell's help to get passed, um, Fluffy?"

"Obliviously Professor Dumbledore put up more defenses then just a dog," said Hermione, making a giant three headed dog sound as frightening as a pet rabbit. "Professor Quirrell is the Defense of the Dark Arts teacher. If there are any other traps- which there definitely is- then Professor Snape would need his help to get pass them."

"So as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape, the Stone will be safe?" Alexis asked.

"Precisely," replied Hermione.

"Snape will have the Stone by Tuesday," said Ron.

Sadly Alexis agreed.


	11. Chapter 10

Sorry! Worst case of writers block ever! Hope it's good enough to make up for how long it to to make. Please review!

* * *

Chapter 10: Can We Keep It?

Much to Alexis and her friends' surprise, Quirrell turned out to be braver then they'd thought. The Professor did seem to be getting skinner and paler as the weeks progressed but he didn't seem to have given in to Snape, yet. Alexis, however, still avoided him like the plague.

Snape seemed to stay his moody and rude self, which hinted at the fact that he hadn't stolen the Stone. Fluffy remained in the room on the third-floor corridor, sometimes even howling to himself, which in turn scared a great deal of students. Whenever Harry saw Professor Quirrell in the halls, much to Alexis's discomfort, he would give him an encouraging sort of smile and Ron would tell people off for making fun of his stutter.

Hermione, however, was too engrossed with making herself study schedules for the up coming exams to really think about Nicholas Flamel's Stone. Alexis didn't mind her over studious friends actions but Harry and Ron grew annoyed when she continually nagged at them to do the same.

"Hermione, the exams are ages away."

"Ten weeks," corrected Alexis.

"And that's not ages, that's like a second to Nicholas Flamel," snapped Hermione.

"But we're not six hundred years old," corrected Ron.

"True," said Alexis and Harry.

Hermione ignored them and continued, "Besides I should have started months ago! I don't know what I was thinking..."

Unfortunately the teachers were on Hermione's side in this argument. They piled on more homework then ever before and once more Alexis was forced to refuse the Malfoy's invitation to join them for the holiday, only this time it wasn't an excuse to help Harry and Ron out- though she and Hermione did help them a great deal over Easter Break.

Finally they were able to find time to all visit their favorite half-giant on a very sunny Saturday morning.

"Who is it?" called Hagrid as they knocked on his hut's door. All of his windows were covered with thick curtains.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, and me," said Alexis.

"Jus' a sec," mumbled the groundskeeper before he opened his door and quickly ushered them in and closed the door behind them.

The inside of Hagrid's hut was like the inside of a furnace. The fire was blazing high and Alexis and her friends had to take off their outer robes just to breath in the heat.

"So - you want to ask me somethin'?"

"Yes," said Harry. There was no point and beating around the bush. "We were wondering if you could tell us what else is guarding the Sorcerer's Stone apart from Fluffy."

Hagrid frowned.

O' course I can't," he said. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts- I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy."

"Oh come on, Hagrid," said Alexis, her green eyes flashing as they met Hagrid's. "You can trust us."

Harry didn't know why when Alexis's eyes shined bright green he felt like he really could trust her with anything- even though he had already told her all his secrets. Hagrid must have felt the same because he smiled at her under his thick bushy beard.

"Well I s'ppose tellin' yeh who else is helpin' couldn' hurt... let's see... some o' the teachers did enchantments... Professor Sprout- Professor Flitwick- Professor McGonagall-" he counted them off with his fingers, "Professor Quirrell- an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."

"Snape?"

"Yeah- yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it."

Alexis knew what her friends were thinking without even reading their minds. If Snape had been in on protecting the Stone, he must have already found out how all the other teachers were protecting it. He probably knew everything- except how to get past Fluffy without Quirrell's help.

"You are the only one that knows how to get past Fluffy, aren't you, Hagrid?" asked Hermione. "You and Professor Dumbledore, I mean. None of the other teachers do right?"

"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore," said Hagrid proudly.

"Well that's something," muttered Ron.

Harry shook his head in agreement. "Hagrid, can we open a window? I'm boiling."

"No can do, Harry, sorry," said Hagrid. It was then when the first years noticed a rather large black egg sitting in the heart of the fire.

"Hagrid," said Hermione, "what is that?"

"A dragon!" exclaimed Ron and Alexis together. Both ran over to the fire for a better look.

"Must have cost you a fortune," said Ron in awe. "Where did you ever go to get it?"

"Won it," said Hagrid. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest. Gonna be a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them."

"Hagrid, where are you going to keep it? You live in a wooden house," said Hermione.

But Hagrid wasn't listening and neither was Alexis.

"Can we keep it?"

While Alexis found herself growing more excited about seeing a real dragon, her friends grew very concerned with the fact that Hagrid was going to keep the dragon, which were illegal in England, on school grounds. Even Ron, who Alexis was almost certain was going to be as excited as her, was afraid the dragon would cause trouble.

Then, at lunch, a small letter with two words on it arrived: It's hatching.

Ron and Harry both wanted to skip their last class to go see Hagrid but Hermione refused to let them. Fortunately for Alexis it was Tuesday and her classes were already done. She quickly made her way down to Hagrid's hut to await the dragon's hatching. It took all her strength not to sprint down there like a little child chasing after the ice cream truck.

"Come in," said Hagrid. He waved at Alexis through the curtains, his face was red either from excitement or the temperature of the room. It was hotter then before!

Alexis's eyes locked on the giant black egg on Hagrid's long wooden table. It already had a great deal of cracks in it that left scorch marks everywhere it rolled.

"Have you named it yet?" Alexis asked.

"No," said Hagrid. "Haven' had da time. Thinkin' Norbert, I has. What yeh think?"

Alexis flashed a rather large smile at her friend. "I think Norbert is perfect. Harry and them should be coming shortly."

Sure enough Harry, Hermione, and Ron stumbled in just as the egg split open. Out popped a baby dragon on the table.

"It's adorable!" squealed Alexis and Hagrid beamed. Unfortunately this seemed to not be the opinion of everyone else in the room. The rather large baby dragon had spiny wings that were enormous compared to its skinny jet black body, a long snout with very large nostrils, small horns all over it, bulging, orange eyes, and strange line of green scales crossed the dragon's back starting right above the left eye and ending at the tip of the tail.

_'It looks like a crumbled umbrella,'_ thought Harry.

Alexis threw him a glare and he smiled shamefully, actually afraid she had read his mind- which she had.

"Hagrid you can't possibly keep that!" cried Hermione.

"Norbert," Alexis corrected. "And why not?"

Just then a rather large flame shot out of Norbert's nose as he sneezed. Hagrid petted him on the back and he snapped viciously towards him, showing his rather dangerous fangs. Alexis started to see where Hermione was coming from but Hagrid remained oblivious.

"Look, he knows his mommy!" exclaimed Hagrid with a tear in his eye. "How cute is he?"

Alexis forgot what she had just saw and reached out her hand to the baby dragon. Norbert charged at it but instead of attacking her hand he ducked his head under it so she could pet him.

Hagrid beamed.

"He likes yeh! Knows his Auntie Hex, he does."

Alexis grinned. She was petting a baby dragon, a real dragon.

"Wonder what he thinks of Uncle Ron," said Ron. He reached his hand out towards Norbert who in return bit him harshly. "Bloody hell! Get him off!"

Norbert released Ron's hand with almost a smile on his scaly face. He jumped in Alexis's arms for protection as if Ron had been the one who had attacked him. Alexis and Hagrid found this quite adorable.

Hermione, however, was screaming.

"He's bleeding! Hagrid do something!"

"Huh? O'!" Hagrid grabbed a rag and rapped it around Ron's now very bloody hand. "Shouldn' have scared him like dat, Ron. Hasn' Charlie taught yeh no better?"

"What?" cried Ron in both pain and anger. "Charlie doesn't keep dangerous dragons in tiny, little, wooden huts!"

Hagrid looked taken aback by Ron's words. Harry quickly stepped in.

"He's just mad Hagrid," he said patting Hagrid on the back. "But you can't keep err- Norbert. He needs more room to grow."

"But I can't let him go. He's too little, he'll die."

"Charlie," replied Hermione. "We could send, Norbert, to Ron's brother Charlie."

"Brilliant Hermione! I'll write him right now," said Ron ignoring Hagrid's whines. Luckily Norbert had only bitten his left hand and Ron began writing at once.

"It's okay Hagrid," mumbled Alexis, not exactly happy with her friends. "It's for the best. Norbert will be happy in Romania with other dragons."

"But what if da other dragons bully hem? His so little."

"I'm sure Norbert will make tons of friends."

Norbert nuzzled his head into Alexis's shoulder as if he knew what they were talking about. Alexis let out a sigh knowing she couldn't keep him while Hagrid grumbled in defeat. He was just about to speak again when he suddenly turned pale as a ghost and froze, his eyes locked on the window behind Harry.

"What's wrong, Hagrid?" asked Harry worried.

"That pale boy," said Hagrid. "He saw Norbert."

Alexis, Harry, and Hermione ran to the window. Sure enough Draco Malfoy could be seen running away from the hut towards the castle.

If Draco had wanted to turn Hagrid in for having a pet dragon he was taking his sweet time doing so. It had been three days since he had caught them and Ron, who's hand had become very infected by Norbert's bit, was now in the hospital wing having his wound treated as a stray dog bite.

"I told you, Harry, Draco isn't that bad," said Alexis. "He isn't going to tell anyone about Norbert."

"Yes, but even if he doesn't the- Norbert has tripled in size already," said Hermione. "We have to give it-him to Charlie when he comes tonight."

"But-"

"Hermione is right, Hex," said Harry.

Alexis bit her lip but gave in. Norbert was growing extremely fast, and Hagrid was barely able to feed him. Only yesterday she had had to stay in Hagrid's hut with Harry all night just to give Hagrid time to catch up on his groundskeeper duties which he had be missing while he had been taking care of Norbert. Surprisingly, for a dragon, Norbert had behaved quite well with Alexis there, far better then he did for Hagrid, but he had taken a great disliking to Harry.

"I guess," she sighed in defeat. "Let's visit Ron then. Tell him we'll do as the note says."

The trio made their way to the hospital wing in silence. When they arrived they were greeted by a very worried looking Ron.

"What is it Ron?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy," whispered Ron. "He came by and told Madame Pomfrey that he needed to borrow a book from me. Kept threatening to tell one of the professors about Norbert. Pomfrey finally kicked him out but he took my Herbology book."

"And?"

"And my letter from Charlie was in there!" exclaimed Ron. "He knows we're getting rid of him tonight. There's no way you can up to the Astrology Tower now."

Harry and Hermione both looked distraught. Alexis, however, was quick to find a solution.

"The invisibility cloak, Harry. You, me, and Norbert can fit under it. We'll be find!"

"Oh," said Harry not really listening. "Oh! Good thinking Hex!"

"Good?" said Ron, "It's bloody brilliant!"

It had been a difficult job but somehow Alexis and Harry had convinced Hagrid to give them Norbert. He packed him in a large crate full of food and a teddy bear, which he promptly ripped to pieces, before slowly handing Norbert over to them, sobbing the whole time.

"Bye-bye, Norbert!" Hagrid wailed, as Alexis and Harry pulled the crate under the invisibility cloak. "Mommy will never forget you!"

How Alexis and Harry had been able to make the journey back up to the castle, they never knew. Norbert was constantly rattling around in his cage, and the two quickly became great full that they had learned the silencing spell.

As they reached the seventh floor, Alexis and Harry nearly dropped the crate. Heading straight at them was a very furious Professor McGonagall and a terrified Draco Malfoy. Forgetting they were invisible, they dove into the shadows and watched the two march down the hall.

"Detention!" McGonagall shouted. "And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you-"

"You don't understand, Professor. Potter's bringing a dragon!"

"What rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on- I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!"

Alexis felt guilty as she watched Draco disappear down the hall with an enraged McGonagall. She had really been sure he wouldn't try and get her friends in trouble but she still wished she had warned him not to.

"Finally," sighed Harry as the reached the top floor. He threw off the invisibility cloak, completely unaware at Norbert's failed attempt to bite his hand.

"I wish Draco hadn't gotten in trouble," mumbled Alexis. "His housemates are going to be really mad at him."

Luckily for Harry, he didn't have to tell Alexis how happy he was that Draco had finally gotten in trouble, for right then Charlie's friends arrived. They were a merry lot. They showed Alexis and Harry how they were rigging Norbert's crate so he wouldn't slide about before letting the two first years say their goodbyes- well, Alexis say her goodbyes.

"Bye, Nor," whispered Alexis. She hugged the dragon through the crate much to the company's surprise. "Behave yourself, okay? Don't be too reckless?"

Norbert nudged his head into Alexis's shoulder in a strange form of affection.

"For a Ridgeback, he's a rather friendly dragon," said one of the wizards.

"Oh, yeah," said Alexis. "Norbert here, he's a really pushover."

The company laughed but the face Harry gave them told them that he was anything but that. Alexis and Harry watched as they disappeared with Norbert, being very careful to stay away from his teeth.

"You think he'll be okay, Harry?" asked Alexis as the walked back to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Trust me, Hex. Norbert will be fine."

Unfortunately Harry couldn't say that about Alexis and him. They had no idea what tomorrow had in store for them.

* * *

Don't hate me! I know it's pretty bad, but sadly this is my best work, so quit your laughing! Anyway I hope some of you liked it and please review. I already told you I've never done this before so please tell me what you think.

thanks D.C.F


	12. Chapter 11

Well finally I finished Chapter 11! So sorry guys, ACTs, College Applications, training for track and top it off my iPad has been a total but, I've had to rewrite this chapter three times and it's not nearly as good as the first one. Sorry if it's not to your liking, and I'm probably going to change the ending slightly but tell me what you think.

Reviews are appreciated but don't be an ass unless you tell me something useful

enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: The Forbidden Forest

Alexis had no idea that the Slytherin House students were so close. She had been afraid they would outcast Draco for losing them points, instead they did the opposite. They moved as a unit to get their revenge on the Gryffindor House for losing them points- more specifically Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. As their friend, of course she was going to protect them, which is exactly what got her into the predicament she was in now.

Fifth year Slytherin student and Quidditch captain, Marcus Flint was holding Harry by the hair roughly while two other Slytherins were kicking Ron around like a hackie-sack. Alexis lost it.

"Let him go!" Alexis shouted. The three Slytherins only sneered at her.

"Get lost," snapped Flint. He lifted his fist to punch Harry only to find a deranged, first year girl hanging on it for dear life. "Get off!"

"No!"

Alexis went flying as Flint swung his hand at her. Full impact. This, however, did not waver the determined Gryffindor girl. She jumped on Flint's back while Harry stumbled for his wand.

"Get this filth off of me!" shouted Flint and his fellow Slytherins abandoned Ron to do so. They, of course, didn't know that Ron wasn't completely unconscious for he quickly drew his wand and pointed it at the boys.

"What is going on here?"

Of all the teachers to catch Alexis protecting her friends, it had to be the only one that hated her.

"She attacked me!" Flint cried when Alexis quickly let go. "Then these two came out of nowhere waving their wands." Alexis opened her mouth to protest but Snape hushed her with a raised hand.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor," he dropped ever so causally. "Each."

"But they were-"

"And a detention to go along with it."

"But they were-"

"Would you like another one, McPherson? I am feeling quite giving right now."

"I-"

"Two detentions for you then. Shall we continue?"

Alexis bit her lip so hard it began to bleed. Fifty points- each! She had cost her team first place in the House Cup by protecting her friends.

_'Not fair!' _her thoughts screamed.

_'Hex-' _

_'Don't you dare try to calm me down, Tom.'_

"Thank you, Professor," said Flint as he and his friend hurried down the corridor. They didn't even wait to get around the corner before erupting in laughter.

"Come on, Ron," said Harry quietly, "I'll get you to Madame Pomfrey."

Harry helped limp Ron away but Alexis stood her ground, staring Snape the whole time. He looked as if he was waiting for her to leave but she didn't budge. Finally he spoke again.

"Get out of my sight, girl."

Alexis clenched her teeth.

"With pleasure."

After that, the Slytherin House stopped seeking revenge on the Gryffindors. They believed that Alexis had done a far better job then they could have ever done. To make matters worse, everyone hated her for it. Even the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were mad at Harry, Ron, and her, having wanted to see Slytherin lose the House Cup this year. Only Hermione, the twins, and Cedric didn't seem to care once they found out why they had lost the points. Cedric even made an attempt, several actually, to get his classmates to leave them alone to no avail.

Luckily, the exams were drawing closer and the students quickly focused their attention on studying. It also helped Alexis keep her mind off the fact that she, Harry, and Ron all had detention with Snape- until the week before exams. A small letter arrived in the morning addressed to Alexis, Harry, and Ron.

_Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight. Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall. _

_-Professor S. Snape _

Alexis was quite glad, well as glad as you can be about detention, to discover Snape wouldn't be watching over their detention. She didn't exactly care for Filch, but she adored Ms. Norris. Nonetheless, anyone was better then Snape.

"Abou' time," said Hagrid. "I bin watin' fer half an hour already. All right, you three?"

Alexis, who's eyes had been looking at Ms. Norris who had continually been playing with the end of Alexis's robes while Algus Filch led them out of the school, looked up surprised. Her, Harry, and Ron all stood outside the Forbidden Forest looking at a rather heavily armed Hagrid. He wield a large crossbow and a quiver of arrows the width of his leg hung over his shoulder.

"I'll be back for them at dawn," said Filch, "for what's left of them," he added nastily, and he left for the castle with Ms. Norris right at his heals.

"Um, Hagrid?" said Harry nervously. "What is our detention?"

"O? Bin havin' problems in the forest, we have. I'm ta take yeh in there an' find out what's goin' on."

Ron let out a rather loud whimper. Draco, who was also serving his detention, made an attempt to suppress one of his own.

"But there's werewolves in there," whispered Draco, his silver eyes rather wide. "And the moon, it's-"

"If yeh want to stay at Hogwarts, yeh are goin' in," said Hagrid fiercely. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh got ter pay for it."

Draco gulped simultaneously with Ron. The group followed the half giant as he drew closer and closer to the tree line. He stopped short of it to shine his lamp on a small pool of silvery liquid.

"Look there," said Hagrid, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."

"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" said Ron, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," said Hagrid. "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least.

"Ron, you take Draco and Fang and go that way, me, Alexis and Harry will go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now - that's it - an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh - so, be careful - let's go."

The forest was black and silent. A little way into it they reached a fork in the earth path, and Alexis, Harry, and Hagrid took the left path while Ron, Draco, and Fang took the right.

They walked in silence, their eyes on the ground. Every now and then a ray of moonlight through the branches above lit a spot of silver-blue blood on the fallen leaves.

Hagrid looked very worried.

"Could a werewolf be killing the unicorns?" Harry asked. Alexis looked up at him curious as well.

"Not fast enough," said Hagrid. "It's not easy ter catch a unicorn, they're powerful magic creatures. I never knew one ter be hurt before."

They walked past a mossy tree stump. The sound of running water told Alexis there was a stream nearby.

"You all right, you two?" Hagrid whispered. "Don' worry, it can't've gone far if it's this badly hurt, an' then we'll be able ter - GET BEHIND THAT TREE!"

Hagrid grabbed Alexis and Harry and hoisted them off the path behind a towering oak. He pulled out an arrow and fitted it into his crossbow, raising it, ready to fire. The three of them listened. Something was slithering over dead leaves nearby: it sounded like a cloak trailing along the ground. Hagrid was squinting up the dark path, but after a few seconds, the sound faded away.

"I knew it," he murmured. "There's summat in here that shouldn' be."

"A werewolf?" Harry suggested again.

"That wasn' no werewolf an' it wasn' no unicorn, neither," said Hagrid grimly. "Right, follow me, but careful, now."

They walked more slowly, ears straining for the faintest sound. Suddenly, in a clearing ahead, something definitely moved.

"Who's there?" Hagrid called. "Show yerself - I'm armed!"

Alexis's jaw dropped as did Harry's. Out of the shadows stepped a centaur- a man above the waist and a horse bellow. This particular centaur had red hair and a red beard but had a gleaming chestnut colored body.

"Oh, it's you, Ronan," said Hagrid in relief. "How are yeh?" He walked forward and shook the centaur's hand.

"Good evening to you, Hagrid," said Ronan. He had a deep, sorrowful voice. "Were you going to shoot me?"

"Can't be too careful, Ronan," said Hagrid, patting his crossbow. "There's summat bad loose in this forest. This is Harry Potter an' Alexis McPherson, by the way. Students up at the school. An' this is Ronan, you two. He's a centaur."

"We see," stuttered Harry.

"Good evening," said Ronan, turning his attention to the two first years. "Students, are you? And do you learn much, up at the school?"

"A sometimes," said Alexis still surprised.

"Sometimes? Well, that's something." Ronan sighed. He flung back his head and stared at the sky. "Mars is bright tonight."

"Yeah," said Hagrid, glancing up, too. "Listen, I'm glad we've run inter yeh, Ronan, 'cause there's a unicorn bin hurt - you seen anythin'?"

Ronan didn't answer immediately. He stared unblinkingly upward, then sighed again.

"Always the innocent are the first victims," he said. "So it has been for ages past, so it is now."

"Yeah," said Hagrid, "but have yeh seen anythin' Ronan? Anythin' unusual?"

"Mars is bright tonight," Ronan repeated, while Hagrid watched him impatiently. "Unusually bright."

"Yeah, but I was meanin' anythin' unusual a bit nearer home," said Hagrid. "So yeh haven't noticed anythin' strange?"

Yet again, Ronan took a while to answer. At last, he said, "The forest hides many secrets."

A movement in the trees behind Ronan made Hagrid raise his bow again and made Alex and Harry grab each other's hands, but it was only a second centaur, black-haired and -bodied and wilder-looking than Ronan.

"Hullo, Bane," said Hagrid. "All right?"

"Good evening, Hagrid, I hope you are well?"

"Well enough. Look, I've jus' bin askin' Ronan, you seen anythin' odd in here lately? There's a unicorn bin injured - would yeh know anythin' about it?"

Bane walked over to stand next to Ronan. He looked skyward. "Mars is bright tonight," he said simply.

"We've heard," said Hagrid grumpily. "Well, if either of you do see anythin', let me know, won't yeh? We'll be off, then."

The two first years followed Hagrid but kept their eyes on Ronan and Bane until their view was blocked by the thick black trees.

"Never," said Hagrid irritably, "try an' get a straight answer out of a centaur. Ruddy stargazers. Not interested in anythin' closer'n the moon."

"Are there many of them in here?" questioned Alexis.

"Oh, a fair few... Keep themselves to themselves mostly, but they're good enough about turnin' up if ever I want a word. They're deep, mind, centaurs... they know things... jus' don' let on much."

"D'you think that was a centaur we heard earlier?" said Harry.

"Did that sound like hooves to you? Nah, if yeh ask me, that was what's bin killin' the unicorns - never heard anythin' like it before."

They walked on through the dense, dark trees. There was something very eerie about the path they were taking, which led to Alexis and Harry to simultaneously take each other's hand once more.

'Gryffindor bravery my butt,' thought Alexis. Harry seemed to be think along the same lines for he couldn't look her in the eyes.

They had just passed a bend in the path when Harry cried out to Hagrid.

"Hagrid! Look! Red sparks, the others are in trouble!"

"You two wait here!" Hagrid shouted. "Stay on the path, I'll come back for yeh!"

They heard him crashing away through the undergrowth and stood looking at each other, very scared, until they couldn't hear anything but the rustling of leaves around them.

"Do you think their okay?" whispered Harry.

"I hope so," said Alexis just as quietly as her friend had.

It seem like forever before the two heard anything other then the wind. Suddenly they saw a figure heading towards them from the shadows.

"Hagrid?"

Alexis gulped. Though the figure was by no means tiny, it was to small to be Hagrid. Not to mention the figure was wearing a black robe and hood, both stained with silver blood. It took a step towards them.

"Harry," said Alexis, tightening her grip on her best friends hand. "Run!"

The two turn an ran just as the hooded figure lunged towards them. It took all Alexis had not to scream as she and Harry began to fall down a steep hill in their efforts to get away from the figure. They continued to rolled about, holding onto each other for deer life, until they finally hit the bottom of the hill with a splash.

"Harry!" cried Alexis. The two first years had fallen into the Black Lake. "Harry where are you?"

A spitting noise came from Alexis's left followed by a cough. She let out a sigh in relief as her best friend grabbed her shoulder.

"We need to get out of the water," mumbled Harry as he pulled Alexis's sleeve. She knew he was right.

Hermione had told them about all the creatures that lurked in the lake and Alexis was rather keen on not meeting any of them. It was a struggle to swim to land, seeing that the current of the lake pulled towards the center, so when a hand reached out to help them neither Alexis nor Harry denied it.

"Are you two alright?"

Alexis and Harry looked up to see another centaur, this one far younger then Bane and Ronan, his hair a light blonde, his body a milky white, and his eyes a astonishing blue similar to sapphires.

"Who are you?" Alexis asked. She moved closer to Harry defensively when the centaur's eyes locked on her friends scar.

"I am Firenze," replied the centaur with a bow. "And you are Harry Potter and Alexis Lestrange. I am humble to meet both of you."

Alexis looked baffled. The centaur had called her the same name as the sorting hat, "My name isn't Lestrange. It's McPherson."

"Ah, I must have miss read the stars," said Firenze politely. "Can the two of you ride? It is urgent that I return you to Hagrid at once."

The two first years didn't hesitate as he lowered himself onto his front legs so they could climb on. As he rose once again there was a great sound of galloping before Ronan and Bane came bursting through the trees.

Bane was livid.

"Firenze!" he howled. "What are you doing? You have a human on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?"

"Do you realize who this is?" said Firenze. "This is the Potter boy. The quicker he leaves this forest, the better."

Alexis found it was odd that Firenze only mentioned Harry, but she realized he did this most likely to prevent more trouble.

"What have you been telling him?" growled Bane. "Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?"

Ronan pawed the ground nervously. "I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best," he said in his gloomy voice.

Bane kicked his back legs in anger.

"For the best! What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our forest!"

Firenze suddenly reared on to his hind legs in anger, so that Harry had to grab his shoulders to stay on and Alexis had to grab Harry's.

"Do you not see that unicorn?" Firenze bellowed at Bane. "Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must."

And Firenze whisked around; with Harry clutching on as best he could, they plunged off into the trees, leaving Ronan and Bane behind them. Alexis swore she heard Bane howl out in anger when he realized that Firenze had not only helped one but two humans.

"Why's Bane so angry?" Harry asked.

"And what was that thing that attacked us?" Alexis added.

Firenze remained quiet as he walked slowly through the forest, only speaking when he warned Alexis and Harry to watch their head near low branches. After several minutes of silence, Firenze finally spoke, ignoring both first years' questions.

Do either of you know what unicorn blood is used for?"

The two shook their heads no forgetting the centaur couldn't see their faces.

"No," said Harry, finally remembering. "We've only used the horn and tail hair in Potions."

"That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn," said Firenze. "Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."

"But who'd be that desperate?" Harry whispered more towards Alexis then Firenze. "If you're going to be cursed forever, death's better, isn't it?"

"It is," Firenze agreed, "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else - something that will bring you back to full strength and power - something that will mean you can never die. Mr. Potter, Miss Le- McPherson, do the two of you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

Alexis's eye lit up, "The Sorcerer's Stone! Of course - the Elixir of Life! But I don't understand who-"

"Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?"

Both Alexis and Harry fell silent, knowing full well who Firenze was speaking of. Voldemort, the Dark Lord, the leader of the Deatheaters, the man who killed Harry's parents, he was trying to return.

"Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die."

"Do you mean," said Alexis, "that the-"

"Harry! Hex! Are you two alright?"

Both Ron and Draco ran towards them as they dismounted Firenze.

"We're fine," said Harry, trying to completely ignore the fact that Draco had pulled Alexis into a rather tight hug. "We fell down the hill and into the lake."

"Goodbye, Harry Potter," said Firenze with a bow. "Goodbye, Alexis. May the planets never lead you into danger."

The four first years watched amazed as the centaur disappeared back into the woods. Hagrid quickly led them the opposite direction. It didn't take Alexis long to find herself stumbling into the Gryffindor common room, Hermione asleep on the couch.

"Hermione, wake up!" cried Ron, shaking the poor girl. She woke up in seconds and Alexis and Harry quickly explained to her what had happened in the forest.

"Snape is going to use the Stone on Voldemort!" said Harry when he finished.

"Don't say his name!" Ron hissed.

All three first years ignored him.

"We have tell Dumbledore!" said Hermione with a look of panic. "Or else he'll come back and you'll be ki-"

"No," cut off Alexis, coldly. "We can stop Snape before that happens. You can't be harmed as long as Dumbledore is here, Harry. And even if he's not, I'll protect you. I'll protect all of us."

_'That's my girl, Hex,'_ whispered McPherson.

"Hex, is right," added Ron with a yawn. "Dumbledore can protect you, Harry. You'll be safe and as long as he's here, Snape will never get the stone."

There was a long pause between the four students, each trapped in their own thoughts.

"Come on," said Hermione, breaking the silence. "Off to bed then. We can talk to Professor Dumbledore later."

They four Gryffindors went their separate ways, none of them truly convinced that they were safe.

* * *

Well I hope you find it worth the wait! Next chapter might take longer, seeing that this week is State for track and I have a lot to do to prepare for it.

review and tell me what you think!


	13. Chapter 12

Finally! After sectionals, the ACTs, State and an unhealthy amount of math and English essays I am almost proud to present you with chapter 12, undoubtedly the longest chapter I've ever written (welcome if you love the long ones, get over it if you don't :P)

please enjoy and tell me what you think.

* * *

Chapter 12: Feeling Lucky

How anyone ever failed a Divnination exam was a complete mystery to Alexis. The teacher, an odd witch by the name Sybill Trelawney who eyes resembled those of owls, had tested each pair separately on what they 'saw' inside their crystal ball. Alexis's partner, a Ravenclaw girl Alexis only knew by her last name, Fawcett, due to the third years lack, or want, of sociableness, had actually attempted to tell a real prediction but gave up when Professor Trelawney looked unconvinced. Alexis, however, along with Fred and George, decided it would be best to make up the whole thing as morbid as possible, seeing that was what Trelawney preferred. After saying a spew on how Fawcett was doomed to fall in love with a Hufflepuff only to have their most sincere moment ruined by a jealous snake her sixth year, Professor Trelawney was so convinced Alexis was a seer it took Alexis all her willpower not to laugh aloud.

All in all the Divination exam was the easiest thing Alexis had ever done, not including flying. In fact the only exam that Alexis found even remotely difficult was Potions and that was only because Professor Snape was constantly breathing down their necks as they made a Dreamless Sleep Potion from memory. Luckily, Cedric had double and tripled checked every ingredient so Snape could blame any imperfections, if there were any, which there weren't, on Alexis.

"Finally!" said Alexis as she and Cedric cleared the dungeons. "I thought exams would never end!"

Cedric let out a chuckle, "You know you have another six years of them, right?"

A groan escaped the first year's lips and the fourth year couldn't help but laugh at his friend's dismay. The two continued down the hall until going their separate ways: Cedric the Great Hall and Alexis the lake to meet up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She, unfortunately, was caught them off guard for suddenly all three first years lunged to their feet and charged towards Hagrid's hut and right into her.

"Hey!" Alexis shouted as Harry and Ron knocked her to the ground.

"Sorry, Hex," mumbled Harry, "just- just come with us!"

Alexis chased after her three friends, catching up to them easily, before they reached Hagrid, who was sitting in his enormous rocking-chair outside his house.

"Hullo," Hagrid said, smiling. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"

"Yes, please," said Alexis, but Harry cut her off.

"No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

"Dunno," said Hagrid casually, "he wouldn' take his cloak off."

He saw the four of them look stunned and raised his eyebrows.

"It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head- that's the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

Alexis, who had finally caught on to what Harry was hinting at, took a seat on the rocking-chair's giant armrest. "What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"

"Mighta come up," said Hagrid, frowning as he tried to remember. "Yeah... he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here... He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I took after... so I told him... an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon... an' then... I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks... Let's see... yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted... but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home... So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy..."

"And did he- did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Well -yeah -how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep-"

Hagrid suddenly looked horrified.

"I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he blurted out. "Forget I said it! Hey- where're yeh goin'?"

The four first years didn't speak the whole way back to the Castle, but instead soaked in all they had just learned.

_'Something bad is going to happen,' _Alexis thought to herself.

_'Well, then be ready for it, Hex,_' teased McPherson.

Alexis tried not to roll her eyes at the seriousness of the situation.

"We've got to go to Dumbledore," said Harry, finally breaking the silence. "Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak - it must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?"

"This way," said Alexis, grabbing Harry's arm and dragging him down the hall like a ragdoll. When they reached the entrance in the Gargoyle Corridor is when the first years reached a snag in their plan.

"What's the password, Hex?"

"I don't know," said Alexis. "I wasn't paying attention when I came last time."

_'I was too distracted by the two Ministry officials and my 'Uncle','_ Alexis added in her head.

"We'll just have to- " Harry began, but a voice suddenly rang across the hall.

"What are you three doing inside?" A loud, authoritative voice said.

It was Professor McGonagall, carrying a large pile of books.

"We want to see Professor Dumbledore," said Alexis, rather bravely, her friends thought.

"See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall repeated, giving Alexis a queer look. "Why?"

"It's sort of secret," Harry said, and Alexis wished he had left the talking to her, because Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared.

"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she said coldly. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."

"HE'S GONE?" cried the first years frantically.

"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time-"

"But this is important."

"Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Potter?"

"Look," said Harry, but Alexis grabbed his arm rather harshly.

"Sorry, professor," Alexis cut in, "we can wait. Harry is just excited that's all. We'll be going now, right guys?"

The three remaining first years mumbled an agreement before heading down the hall.

"Why did you cut me off, Hex?" Harry asked once they were alone.

"Because she wasn't going to help us if you told her, Harry," replied Alexis simply. "Trust me, I know how people work, _remember_?"

It didn't take a genius for Alexis to know Harry understood her hint, he, after all, knew Alexis could read minds since she told him on Christmas Eve.

"It's tonight," said Harry, after a quick look over his shoulders. "Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight and we need to stop him. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up."

"Good," mumbled Alexis but quickly added more when her friends fave her terrified looks. "Sorry, I don't really like the Ministry."

"Right, here's what we've got to do," Harry whispered urgently, ignoring Alexis's comment thankfully. "One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape- wait outside the staff room and follow him if he leaves it. Hermione, you'd better do that."

"Why me?"

"It's obvious," said Ron. "You can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know." He put on a high voice, "'Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried, I think I got question fourteen b wrong-'"

Alexis swatted the ginger in the back of the head.

"Oh, shut up, Ron," said Hermione, but she agreed to go and watch out for Snape after giggling at Alexis's action.

"And we'd better stay outside the third-floor corridor," Harry told Alexis andRon. "Come on."

But that part of the plan didn't work. No sooner had they reached the door separating Fluffy from the rest of the school than Hagrid, who had come to feed the beast, ran them off with a threat to tell McGonagall.

Alexis, Harry, and Ron went back to the common room, Harry had just said, "At least Hermione's on Snape's tail," when the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and Hermione came in.

"I'm sorry, Harry!" she cried. "Snape came out and asked me what I was doing, so I said I was waiting for Flitwick, and Snape went to get him, and I've only just got away, I don't know where Snape went."

"Well, that's it then, isn't it?" Harry said.

The Ron and Hermione stared at him confused but Alexis didn't need to read his mind to know what her best friend meant.

"Don't you even _think_ about it, Harry!" ordered Alexis.

"What?" Hermione and Ron asked still confused.

"I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first."

"You're mad!" said Ron.

"You can't!" said Hermione. "You'll be expelled!"

"SO WHAT" Harry shouted. "Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Losing points doesn't matter anymore, can't you see? D'you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the house cup? If I get caught before I can get to the Stone, well, I'll have to go back to the Dursleys and wait for Voldemort to find me there, it's only dying a bit later than I would have, because I'm never going over to the Dark Side! I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents, remember?"

He glared at them but only Alexis met his gaze, which she held for a long time.

"If you think I'm going to sit around and let you chase after a follower of the Dark Lord," growled Alexis, and Harry tried to cut in. "I'm not finished, Harry! If you think that, you'll going to do that by yourself you have another thing coming buster."

"We'll use the invisibility cloak," said Harry, finally giving in to Alexis.

"But will it cover all three of us?" said Ron, who had rejoined the conversation.

"All- all three of us?"

"Oh, come off it, you don't think we'd let you go alone?"

"Four," said Hermione briskly. "How do you think you'd get to the Stone without us? I'd better go and look through my books, there might be something useful..."

The little bookworm took off to the tower with Ron at her heels, mumbling something about getting a luck charm. Harry was baffled.

"But if we get caught, you'll be expelled, too."

Alexis let out a laugh, "Being expelled is the least of my worries."

"But-"

"No buts Harry, we're your friends. Now come on, we need to get ready."

After dinner the three of them sat nervously apart in the common room. Nobody bothered them; none of the Gryffindors had anything to say to any of them any more, after all the points they had lost them. This was the first night it didn't bother them. Hermione was skimming through all her notes, hoping to come across one of the enchantments they were about to try to break. Harry and Ron didn't talk much. Both of them were thinking about what they were about to do.

Alexis, on the other hand, was having a rather drawn out conversation with McPherson over whether what she was doing was wise or not. She ended it the moment the common room emptied of its last student.

"Better get the cloak," whispered Ron as Lee Jordan, the twins best friend, left the common room with a yawn. Harry ran up the stairs to get it. When he came back down he started rambling.

"We'd better put the cloak on here, and make sure it covers all four of us- if Filch spots one of our feet wandering along on its own-"

"What are you doing?" said a voice from the corner of the room. Neville appeared from behind an armchair, clutching Trevor the toad, who looked as though he'd been making another escape for freedom.

"Nothing, Neville, nothing," said Harry, hurriedly putting the cloak behind his back.

Neville stared at the the guilt in Hermione, Harry, and Ron's faces and raised a brow at Alexis's nonchalant expression.

"You're going out again," he said.

"No, no, no," said Hermione. "No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed, Neville?"

"You can't go out," said Neville, "you'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble."

"You don't understand," said Harry, "this is important."

"I won't let you do it," he said, hurrying to stand in front of the portrait hole. "I'll- I'll fight you!"

"Neville, "Ron exploded, "get away from that hole and don't be an idiot-"

"Don't you call me an idiot!" said Neville. I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!"

"Yes, but not to us," said Ron in exasperation. "Neville, you don't know what you're doing."

He took a step forward and Neville dropped Trevor the toad, who leapt out of sight.

"Go on then, try and hit me!" said Neville, raising his fists. "I'm ready!"

Harry turned to Alexis.

_'Do something,' _he thought desperately. Alexis didn't hesitate to step forward.

"Neville," she said, "I'm really, really sorry about this."

She placed her hand on Neville's shoulder

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Neville's arms snapped to his sides. His legs sprang together. His whole body rigid, he swayed where he stood and then fell into Alexis's expecting arms, stiff as a board. Hermione ran to turn him over. Neville's jaws were jammed together so he couldn't speak. Only his eyes were moving, looking at them in horror.

"What've you done to him?" Harry whispered.

"It's the full Body-Bind," said Hermione miserably as Ron helped Alexis lay the poor sod on the couch.

"We had to, Neville, no time to explain," said Harry.

"You'll understand later, Neville," said Ron as they pulled on the invisibility cloak.

The group made their descend to the third floor slowly, completely unaware that their chances of being caught had decreased significantly thanks to the cloak. Every shadow of a statue looked like Flich and every noise sounded like Mrs. Norris.

They didn't run into anyone until they reached the staircase up to the third floor. Peeves was bobbing halfway up, loosening the carpet so that people would trip.

"Who's there?" he said suddenly as they climbed toward him. He narrowed his wicked black eyes. "Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?"

He rose up in the air and floated there, squinting at them.

"Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen." Harry had a sudden idea but Alexis squashed it with a quick flick on his ear. She was not about to let him scare her first friend.

_'Well, what do we do then?'_ Harry thought, knowing Alexis would read his mind.

_'Trust me.'_

"Peeves," she said.

Peeves almost fell out of the air in shock. He caught himself in time and hovered about a foot off the stairs.

"Hex?" he said surprised. "Why can't I see you? Your not dead are you? Merlin, Hex, are you okay!"

The sound of fear in Peeves's voice was hard to ignore.

"I'm find, Peeves," whispered Alexis. "I just need you to leave and don't ask why. I'll tell you everything later just trust me, okay?"

"I will," said Peeves, rising up in the air again as if he hadn't been in a near panic. "But you better not scare me like that again, and it better be a really good story for you to be sneaking around so, well, sneakily, that even I can't find you."

And he scooted off without another word.

"How did you do that, Hex?" whispered Hermione.

"He's my friend."

"Yeah, but he looked bloody terrified that you were hurt," argued Ron.

Alexis shrugged her shoulders. "Like I said, he's my friend."

A few seconds later, they were there, outside the third-floor corridor- and the door was already ajar.

"Well, there you are," Harry said quietly, "Snape's already got past Fluffy."

Seeing the open door somehow seemed to impress upon all four of them what was facing them. Underneath the cloak, Harry turned to the other Ron and Hermione, knowing his words would have no effect on Alexis.

"If you want to go back, I won't blame you," he said. "You can take the cloak, I won't need it now."

"Don't be stupid," said Ron.

"We're coming," said Hermione. Harry pushed the door open.

As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see them.

"What's that at its feet?" Hermione whispered.

"Looks like a harp," said Ron. "Snape must have left it there."

"Yeah, but we can't reach it to use," mumbled Harry.

"Then one of us will have to sing," said Hermione. The others looked at her. "Not me! I can't sing."

"Well don't look at me," scoffed Ron. "My mum told me I could do anything as long as I didn't want to become a singer. Have Hex do it."

"Me?" hissed Alexis. "What about Harry?"

"Well..." started Harry but he trailed off with a look of pleading at Alexis.

She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but don't you three dare laugh at me or my song choices! I was raised in the States remember?"

"Promise."

"Well her goes nothing," Alexis mumbled before slipping out from underneath the cloak. Before Fluffy could even growl at her she began singing.

"_Look into my eyes – you will see...What you mean to me..._" Fluffy's eyes drooped. "_Search your heart, search your soul,_" Harry, Hermione, and Ron removed the invisibility cloak. "_And when you find me there you'll search no more._" Fluffy fell to his knees and lowered each of his heads down slowly. "_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for._" Harry made a brave dash for the trap door. "_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for_." With the help of Ron, the door flung open. "_You know it's true: Everything I do, I do it for you._"

"I'm jumping," Harry mouthed and Alexis nodded her head.

"_Look into your heart – you will find._" Harry disappeared into the trap door. "_There's nothin' there to hide._" Ron followed a second later. "_Take me as I am, take my life._" With a rather forced smile for confidence, Hermione jumped in next, only a small squeal escaping her lips. "_I would give it all, I would sacrifice._"

Alexis through the hole just as the dog began to stir, quiet glad she didn't have to sing anymore. How anyone sings that song without music was beyond her, but it was the first song that came to her other then Black Sabbath music and she was NOT going to sing Headless Cross in a situation like this.

With a funny, muffled sort of thump Alexis landed on something soft. She sat up and felt around and it felt as though she was sitting on something squishy and firm at the same time. It was Ron.

"Sorry," Alexis mumbled jumping to her feet. She helped him up before looking around. Her jaw dropped. "What did you do?"

A rather large plant laid in the center of the room crumpled up and burnt.

"It's Devil's Snare," answered Hermione. "Ron and Harry were trapped in it so I caught it on fire."

"Sweet."

"Nice singing by the way," added Ron with a grunt. "Some kind of lullaby?"

Alexis failed to not laugh at Ron. "Sorry, um it's a muggle song, really popular this year."

"Yeah," said Hermione, dreamily.

Alexis raised her eyebrow but Harry ignored the comment altogether.

"This way," he said, pointing down a stone passageway, which was the only way forward.

The friends made their way down long, dark passage way, not exactly looking forward to their next challenge.

"Can you hear something?" Ron whispered.

The group stopped and listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead. "Do you think it's a ghost?"

"I don't know... sounds like wings to me."

"There's light ahead - I can see something moving."

They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" said Ron.

"Probably," said Harry. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once... well, there's no other choice... I'll run."

Alexis grabbed his arm before he could.

"No, I got this one, Harry."

She made a break for it fully expecting to feel sharp beaks and claws tearing at her skin any second, but nothing happened. She reached the door untouched. Alexis pulled the handle, but it was locked.

"Locked."

The other three crossed the room quickly. After several attempts to open the door by both magical and nonmagical means, the four gave up.

"Now what?" said Ron.

"These birds... they can't be here just for decoration," said Hermione. They watched the birds soaring overhead, glittering- glittering?

"They're not birds!" Alexis said suddenly. "They're keys! Winged keys- look carefully. So that must mean... "

Alexis and Harry looked around the chamber while the other two squinted up at the flock of keys.

Harry saw what they were looking for first "Look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"

"But there are hundreds of them!" Ron examined the lock on the door.

"We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one - probably silver, like the handle."

They each seized a broomstick and kicked off into the air, soaring into the midst of the cloud of keys. They grabbed and snatched, but the bewitched keys darted and dived so quickly it was almost impossible to catch one.

Finally Alexis spotted what they were looking for.

"That one!" She called to the others. "That big one- there- no, there- with bright blue wings- the feathers are all crumpled on one side."

Harry went speeding in the direction that Alexis was pointing, and easily caught the key.

"Good catch, Harry!" Alexis praised causing Harry to blush.

"I could say the same to you, after all, you spotted it."

They landed quickly, and Harry ran to the door, the key struggling in his hand. He rammed it into the lock and turned - it worked. The moment the lock had clicked open, the key took flight again, looking very battered now that it had been caught twice.

"Ready?" Harry asked the others, his hand on the door handle. They nodded and pulled the door open.

The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight.

They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. Harry, Ron and Hermione shivered slightly - the towering white chessmen had no faces.

Alexis let out a groan.

"Now what do we do?" Harry whispered.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" said Ron. "We've got to play our way across the room." Behind the white pieces they could see another door.

"How?" said Hermione nervously.

"I think," said Ron, "we're going to have to be chessmen."

Alexis, Harry, and Hermione stayed quiet, watching Ron think. Finally he said, "Now, don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess-"

"We're not offended," said Harry quickly. "Just tell us what to do."

"Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, you next to him instead of that castle."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to be a knight," said Ron.

"And what about me?"

"Oh, well, Hex, you can be the queen."

The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words the queen, a knight, a bishop, and a castle turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board, leaving four empty squares that Alexis, Harry, Ron, and Hermione took.

"White always plays first in chess," said Ron, peering across the board. "Yes... look..." A white pawn had moved forward two squares.

Ron started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them.

Alexis felt a shiver run down her spine.

_'What happens if we lose?' _

"Harry- move diagonally four squares to the right."

Their first real shock came when their other knight was taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, facedown.

"Had to let that happen," said Ron, looking shaken. "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on."

Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall. Twice, Ron only just noticed in time that his friends were in danger. He himself darted around the board, taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones.

"We're nearly there," he muttered suddenly. "Let me think- let me think..." The white queen turned her blank face toward him.

"Yes... " said Ron softly, "It's the only way... I've got to be taken."

"NO!" Harry and Hermione shouted. Alexis almost left her space to hit him.

"Don't be stupid, Ron!"

"That's chess!" snapped Ron. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me- that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"

"But-"

"Do you want to stop Snape or not?"

"Ron-"

"Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!" There was no alternative.

"Ready?" Ron called, his face pale but determined. "Here I go- now, don't hang around once you've won."

He stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard across the head with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor- Hermione screamed but stayed on her square and Alexis cursed under her breath- the white queen dragged Ron to one side. He looked as if he'd been knocked out.

Shaking, Harry moved three spaces to the left.

The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear.

"Stay with him, Hermione," said Alexis. She hadn't meant to order her but it was the way her words came out. Luckily Hermione was too worried to care.

"What if he's- ?"

"He'll be all right," said Harry, trying to convince himself and his friends. "Hex and I will go on. He needs you though. Get Ron and grab brooms from the flying-key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy- go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. We might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but we're no match for him, really."

Hermione only nodded before leaving her two friends at the door to go help Ron.

"What do you think is next, Hex?"

"Well, we've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's."

They had reached another door.

"All right?" Harry whispered.

"Go on. I've dot your back, Harry."

Harry pushed it open.

A disgusting smell filled their nostrils, making both of them pull their robes up over their noses. Eyes watering, they saw, flat on the floor in front of them, a troll even larger than the one they had tackled, out cold with a bloody lump on its head.

"I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Harry whispered as they stepped carefully over one of its massive legs.

Alexis wasn't paying attention to his words and instead grabbed his sleeve and pulled him towards the next door.

"Come on, I can't breathe."

Harry pulled open the next door, both of them hardly daring to look at what came next- but there was nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line.

"Snape's," said Alexis.

"Wonder what this one is?" said Harry, grimly.

They stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. They were trapped.

"Look!" Alexis seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Harry looked over her shoulder to read it:

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind, Two of us will help you, which ever you would find, One among us seven will let you move ahead, Another will transport the drinker back instead, _

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine, Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line. Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore, _

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four: First, however slyly the poison tries to hide _

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side; Second, different are those who stand at either end, But if you would move onward, neither is your friend; Third, as you see clearly, all are different size, _

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides; Fourth, the second left and the second on the right are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight. _

"Genius," said Alexis. "This isn't magic- it's logic- a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."

"But so will we, won't we?"

Alexis gave Harry the stink eye but knew he was right- that is until she remembered the potion around her neck. With Harry giving her a queer look, she hastily pulled the tiny potion to her lips and drank it. Immediately, Alexis felt like today was the best day of her life.

"Drink this one!" she said, picking up smallest potion off the table. "It's this one, I can feel it."

"You can... Feel it?" Harry asked quite hesitant. "Are you sure, Hex?"

"Of course! I'm feeling too lucky to be wrong."

With a raised eyebrow, Harry carefully drank the potion, which was almost completely empty, and stepped towards the black flame.

"Good luck, Harry," whispered Alexis, for some unknown reason rather cheery. "I'll follow you as soon as I figure out the secret entrance. Bound to have one knowing Dumbledore..."

Her words trailed off as her best friend passed through the flames- alone. It was several minutes when suddenly Alexis didn't feel so lucky and began to worry. But as luck would have it, her potion wasn't completely warn off yet and she fell against the wall, knocking into just the right stone for the flames to disappear.

Quickly composing herself, Alexis moved towards the now opened entrance and entered, ready to face off with Snape- or Voldemort- which ever it was that was in there- with her best friend. Who she found hovering over Harry came as a great surprise even to her.

* * *

Quick Notes:

If you get the reference in the Divination Exam I will eat a cookie in your honor.

Originally I was going to call Fluffy a dog but I wasn't sure if it was dog or dogs so you're stuck with beast even though it kills me to call such a beautiful creature like him that.

I forgot about the flute as I was writing and spent so much time looking up a song for her to sing that I couldn't change it once I remembered. The reason I mention Black Sabbath was it's my favorite brother's favorite band and it's his birthday- plus, that was the first song that came to me

Oh, and if you have a problem with the shortcut, tough. Dumbledore had to have some way to get into the room after Harry drank all of the potion so :P if you don't like my reasoning.

please review and tell me what you think


	14. Chapter 13

This is the final Chapter so tell me what you think! I might add a small info page later explaining the small changes in this story that are accurate to the books, like when Harry's parents died and what not, but only if someone ask for it.

Hope you like it, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13: A Man by Any Other Name

Alexis was dumbfounded.

Never once had Alexis even remotely expected to find out that Professor Quirrell was the evil mastermind behind the scheme to steal the Sorcerer Stone. Sure, she had her doubts on whether or not it was Snape, but to see Quirrell hovering over Harry with such a menacing glare took Alexis by complete surprise.

The sad thing was that wasn't even the worst part.

On the back of Quirrell's head there was a face, the most terrible face Alexis had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake. Worst of all, it was talking.

"_Harry Potter... _" it whispered.

Alexis watched as Harry struggled to move but his legs wouldn't let him.

"See what I have become?" the face said. "Mere shadow and vapor... I have form only when I can share another's body... but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds... Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks... you saw faithful Quirrell hunting one for me in the forest... and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own... Now... why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"

_'Harry has the Stone!' _Alexis thought. _'I have to help him from... Merlin's Beard! Voldemort!'_

"Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "Better save your own life and join me... or you'll meet the same end as your parents... They died begging me for mercy..."

"LIAR!" Harry shouted suddenly.

Quirrell was walking backward at him, so that Voldemort could still see him. The evil face was now smiling. Alexis felt sick at the sight of its grin.

"How touching... " it hissed. "I always value bravery... Yes, boy, your parents were brave... I killed your father first; and he put up a courageous fight... but your mother needn't have died... she was trying to protect you... Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

All eyes fell on Alexis, giving Harry just enough time to scramble to his feet and rush towards his friend.

Voldemort screamed "SEIZE HIM!" and the next second, Harry felt Quirrell's hand close on his wrist.

"Harry!" Alexis yelled, running towards her friend as he let out a cry in pain while grabbing his head. She pushed Quirrell off of him, surprisingly easily but when the duo's eyes fell back on their professor they were met with the sight of him hunched over in pain, looking at his fingers- they were blistering before their eyes.

"Seize him! _SEIZE HIM!_" shrieked Voldemort again, and Quirrell lunged but Alexis stuck out her arm.

"_Stupefy_!"

Quirrell fell backwards into a heap but did not stay down long. Voldemort let a roar of anger rip through his lips.

"Kill her if you must but SEIZE THE BOY!"

The old professor tore out his wand but before he could cast anything Harry lunged at him, his hands grabbing hold of Quirrell's wand and arm. Quirrell let out a cry in agony.

"Master, I cannot touch him- my hands- my hands!"

Quirrell threw Harry away from him in a panic, dropping his wand as he did so.

"Then kill him, fool, kill them both and be done!" screeched Voldemort.

Not even a second passed before Quirrell, Harry, and Alexis all made a dive for the fallen wand. Alexis came out victorious but Quirrell pinned Harry underneath him and went as if to kill him by hand.

"Harry!" Alexis screamed but the moment Quirrell's tiny hands wrapped around Harry's neck Harry threw his hands on his attackers face in defense.

"AAAARGH!"

Quirrell rolled off him, his face blistering, too, and then both Alexis and Harry knew: Quirrell couldn't touch Harry's bare skin, not without suffering terrible pain- their only chance was for Harry to keep hold of Quirrell, keep him in enough pain to stop him from doing a curse.

Harry jumped to his feet, caught Quirrell by the arm, and hung on as tight as he could. Quirrell screamed and tried to throw Harry off once more but failed. Alexis tackled the teacher once again, far easier this time around.

They could only hear Quirrell's terrible shrieks and Voldemort's yells of, "KILL THEM! KILL THEM!" but suddenly it became so silent it was frightening.

A ghostly smoke rose in the air before disappearing in the air as if it evaporated.

"He's gone," Alexis whispered. "We did it Harry. Harry? HARRY!"

Panic filled Alexis at the sight of her unconscious friend. Was he dead? Had Voldemort possessed him like Quirrell? She wasn't going to wait for answers.

"I'll protect you, Harry," she whispered, pulling her unconscious friend against her as she stood. "We need to get out of here."

But try as she might, Alexis didn't have the strength to carry her best friend out of the room. She suddenly became quite weary and stumbled as they reached the secret entrance. Falling, she laid next to Harry panting with exhaustion.

"I'll still protect you..." Alexis whispered, throwing an arm over her best friend defensively. "No matter what... I'll protect you... Harry... I'll protect..."

She slipped into unconsciousness as the sound of a familiar voice filled her ears.

"Alexis... Hex, please..."

A smile slipped on Alexis's face at the sound of McPherson's voice. She wanted to get up, to hug him, but a hand fell gently on her shoulder telling her to stay still.

"Carry her, I'll get the lad," grumbled a voice. Moody was here too?

Alexis felt herself being lifted into someone's arms, most likely McPherson's.

"Tom..." she mumbled but the man carrying her silenced her.

"It's alright, I have you," whispered McPherson. "You're safe now. Just stay with me, Hex."

"I... I miss you," Alexis whispered still in her daze. "You... You'd be proud of me, Tom... I just know it... I made friends, real friends."

"I know, I've seen."

"Do you like them? Harry's my best friend, so is Draco, but Ron and Hermione are really good friends too... and the twins, Cedric too... Peeves, I like Peeves even though he can be difficult sometimes... like you, Tom."

McPherson didn't reply.

"I met Moody too," Alexis rambled on. "He's nice... I think he misses you, Tom... I miss you, Tom."

"I know, Hex... I know."

"Am I dying, Tom?"

Alexis felt the body carrying her tense, as if just the idea of her dying was tragedy.

"No, Hex," McPherson finally replied. "You're not dying and neither is Potter. Just go to sleep."

"Will you be there when I wake up?"

There was a long pause. Alexis could feel the McPherson climbing down a long flight of stairs at a rather quick pace. Finally he spoke.

"I can't, Hex. You know I can't."

Alexis let out a sigh, unconsciousness slowly coming to take her away.

"I know but... _Amo tu, _Tom_... Amo tu..._"

McPherson froze as her spell hit him but Alexis didn't notice, her mind had already falling into unconsciousness.

When Alexis woke up she was in the hospital wing again and she wasn't alone. Harry laid in the bed next to her, completely still but breathing.

"Harry," Alexis whispered, crawling out of her covers and into the bed that held her friend. She wrapped her arm around him defensively and wasn't remotely surprised when Harry did the same even while unconscious.

"Hex..." Harry mumbled in a whisper.

"I'll protect you, don't worry," was all Alexis was able to say before falling asleep once more.

The next time Alexis woke up it was when Harry shot up in a panic.

"Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell! He's got the Stone! Sir, quick-"

"Calm yourself, dear boy, you scared the Dickens out of Alexis," said Dumbledore with a chuckle. "Quirrell does not have the Stone."

Alexis woke up immediately, "Then who does? Sir, I-"

"Harry, Alexis, please relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out."

The two first years calmed each other with a quick glance. They were still in the hospital wing, lying in the same bed Alexis had only recently crawled into to protect her friend, and next to them, in-between Harry's and Alexis's old bed, was a table piled high with what looked like half the candy shop.

"Tokens from your friends and admirers," said Dumbledore, beaming. "What happened down in the dungeons between the two of you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send both of you both your own toilet seat. No doubt they thought it would amuse you two. Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it."

"How long have we been in here?" Alexis asked.

"Three days. Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Granger will be most relieved the two of you have come round, they have been extremely worried."

"But sir, the Stone-"

"I see neither of you are easily distracted. Very well, the Stone. Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it. You, with the help of Alexis of course, were able to stop him from retrieving it."

"You got there? You got Hermione's owl?" Harry continued.

"We must have crossed in midair. No sooner had I reached London than it became clear to me that the place I should be was the one I had just left. Alastor, Severus, and I arrived just as Alexis fell unconscious."

"But-" started Alexis. She fell silent as both Dumbledore and Harry looked at her. "Nothing."

"I feared we might be too late."

"You might have," Harry said, "if Hex hadn't found that secret entrance, I don't know if I could have kept the Stone from him."

"The Stone isn't what I was concerned with. The two of you nearly died fighting him, and for a terrible moment there, I was afraid it had. As for the Stone, it has been destroyed."

"Destroyed?" said Alexis blankly.

Harry was just as puzzled. "But your friend- Nicolas Flamel-"

"Oh, you two know about Nicolas?" said Dumbledore, sounding quite delighted. "You did do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat, and agreed it's all for the best."

"But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?"

"They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die." Dumbledore smiled at the look of amazement on Alexis and Harry's face.

"To one as young as you two, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, very long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all- the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them."

The two first years laid there, lost for words. Dumbledore hummed a little and smiled at the ceiling.

"Sir?" said Harry. "I've been thinking... sir- even if the Stone's gone, Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who-"

"Call him Voldemort, Harry. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself."

"Yes, sir. Well, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?"

"No, Harry, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share... not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, Harry, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time - and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power."

Harry nodded, but stopped quickly, because it made his head hurt. Then, with a quick glance to Alexis, he said, "Sir, there are some other things I'd like to know, if you can tell me... things I want to know the truth about..."

"The truth." Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie."

"Well... Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place?"

Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time.

"Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day... put it from your mind for now, Harry. When you are older... I know you hate to hear this... when you are ready, you will know."

Alexis nearly pushed into Dumbledore's mind to discover the answer herself but the look Dumbledore gave her seemed to tell her that it was a very _**BAD**_ idea.

"But why couldn't Quirrell touch me?"

"Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign... to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good."

Alexis could feel Harry begin to cry even though he was not moving. She wrapped her arms tighter around her friend as Dumbledore suddenly became very interested in a bird out on the windowsill.

"It's okay, Harry," she whispered, but Harry just nodded his head.

When he had found his voice again, Harry said, "And the invisibility cloak- do you know who sent it to me?"

"Ah- your father happened to leave it in my possession, and I thought you might like it." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Useful things... your father used it mainly for sneaking off to the kitchens to steal food when he was here."

"And there's something else..."

"Fire away."

"Quirrell said Snape-"

"Professor Snape, Harry."

"Yes, him- Quirrell said he hates me because he hated my father. Is that true?"

"Well, they did rather detest each other. Not unlike yourself and Mr. Malfoy." Alexis gave Harry an unnecessary squeeze at theses words but said nothing as Dumbledore continued. "And then, your father did something Snape could never forgive."

"What?"

"He saved his life."

"What?"

"Yes... " said Dumbledore dreamily. "Funny, the way people's minds work, isn't it? Professor Snape couldn't bear being in your father's debt... I do believe he worked so hard to protect you this year because he felt that would make him and your father even. Then he could go back to hating your father's memory in peace..."

Harry tried to understand this but it made his head pound, so he stopped. "And sir, there's one more thing..."

"Just the one?"

"How did I get the Stone out of the mirror?"

"Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between three, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to find the Stone- find it, but not use it- would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes... Now, enough questions. I suggest you two make a start on these sweets. Ah! Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit flavored one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them- but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?"

He smiled and popped the golden-brown bean into his mouth. Then he choked and said, "Alas! Ear wax!"

The two best friends laughed at their wacky Headmaster before he turned to leave.

"One last thing, professor," called Alexis.

"Yes?"

"I... I thought when we were being carried back that..." Alexis's words trailed off.

"Thought what, Alexis?" Dumbledore asked with one of his pleasant smiles.

"Nevermind," said Alexis. "I was just imagining things, I think."

Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, was a nice woman, but very strict.

"Just five minutes," Alexis and Harry pleaded.

"Absolutely not."

"You let Professor Dumbledore in..."

"Well, of course, that was the headmaster, quite different. You two need rest."

"We are resting, look, lying down and everything. Oh, go on, Madam Pomfrey..."

"Oh, very well," she said. "But five minutes only." And she let Ron and Hermione in.

"Harry! Alexis!"

Ron and Hermione circled Alexis and Harry's bed, seeing that Alexis had down right refused to leave his, and hugged them as gently as two overly excited friends could.

"Oh, we were sure you two were going to- Dumbledore was so worried-"

"The whole school's talking about it," said Ron. "What really happened?"

It was one of those rare occasions when the true story is even more strange and exciting than the wild rumors. Alexis and Harry told them everything: Quirrell; the mirror; the Stone; and Voldemort. Ron and Hermione were a very good audience; they gasped in all the right places, and when Harry told them what was under Quirrell's turban, Hermione screamed out loud.

"So the Stone's gone?" said Ron finally. "Flamel's just going to die?"

"That's what I said, but Dumbledore thinks that- what was it, Harry?- 'to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.'"

"I always said he was off his rocker," said Ron, looking quite impressed at how crazy his hero was.

"So what happened to you two?" said Harry.

"Well, I got back all right," said Hermione. "I brought Ron round- that took a while- and we were dashing up to the owlery to contact Dumbledore when we met him in the entrance hall- he already knew- he just said, 'They've gone after him, haven't they?' and hurtled off to the third floor."

"D'you think he meant for both of you to do it?" said Ron. "Sending you your father's cloak and everything?"

"Well," Hermione exploded, "if he did- I mean to say that's terrible- you could have been killed."

"No, it isn't," said Alexis. Harry nodded in agreement.

"He's a funny man, Dumbledore. I think he sort of wanted to give me and Alexis a chance. I think he knows more or less everything that goes on here, you know. I reckon he had a pretty good idea we were going to try, and instead of stopping us, he just taught us enough to help. I don't think it was an accident he let me find out how the mirror worked or have Alexis find the secret passage. It's almost like he thought I had the right to face Voldemort if I could..."

"Yeah, Dumbledore's off his rocker, all right," said Ron proudly. "Listen, you two got to be up for the end-of-year feast tomorrow. The points are all in and Slytherin won, of course- you missed the last Quidditch match, we were steamrollered by Ravenclaw without you, Harry- but the food'll be good."

At that moment, Madam Pomfrey bustled over.

"You've had nearly fifteen minutes, now OUT" she said firmly. After a good night's sleep, Alexis and Harry felt nearly back to normal.

"We want to go to the feast," Alexis pleaded to Madam Pomfrey as she straightened their many candy boxes. "We can, please?"

"Professor Dumbledore says you two are to be allowed to go," she said stiffly, as though in her opinion Professor Dumbledore didn't realize how risky feasts could be. "And you both have another visitor."

"Oh, good," said Harry. "Who is it?"

Hagrid sidled through the door as he spoke. As usual when he was indoors, Hagrid looked too big to be allowed. He sat down next to Alexis and Harry's bed, took one look at them, and burst into tears.

"It's- all- my- ruddy- fault!" he sobbed, his face in his hands. "I told the evil git how ter get past Fluffy! I told him! It was the only thing he didn't know, an' I told him! Yeh two could've died! All fer a dragon egg! I'll never drink again! I should be chucked out an' made ter live as a Muggle!"

"Hagrid!" said Harry, shocked to see Hagrid shaking with grief and remorse, great tears leaking down into his beard.

Alexis was just as surprised. "Hagrid, he'd have found out somehow, this is Voldemort we're talking about, he'd have found out even if you hadn't told him."

"Yeh two could've died!" sobbed Hagrid. "An' don' say the name!"

"VOLDEMORT!" Alexis and Harry bellowed, and Hagrid was so shocked, he stopped crying.

Harry continued, "I've met him and I'm calling him by his name. Please cheer up, Hagrid, we saved the Stone, it's gone, he can't use it."

"Yeah. Have a Chocolate Frog, We've got loads..." Alexis added.

Hagrid wiped his nose on the back of his hand and said, "That reminds me. I've got yeh two a present."

"It's not a stoat sandwich, is it?" said Harry anxiously, and at last Hagrid gave a weak chuckle. "Nah. Dumbledore gave me the day off yesterday ter fix it. 'course, he shoulda sacked me instead - anyway, got yeh this..."

It seemed to be a handsome, leather-covered book. Harry opened it curiously. It was full of wizard photographs. Smiling and waving at him from every page were his mother and father.

"Sent owls off ter all yer parents' old school friends, askin' fer photos... knew yeh didn' have any... d'yeh like it?"

Harry couldn't speak, but Hagrid understood.

"An' I got yeh sumtin' too," Hagrid said to Alexis, his hand rumbling around the inside of his trench coat. "Not as fancy, I's afraid, but I hope yeh like it. Ol' Moody sen' em, he did."

Two photos laid in front of Alexis, leading to a sad smile to cross the first years face.

The first was a picture of McPherson, a great deal younger then Alexis remembered. He looked barely old enough to be wearing his school uniform, Gryffindor colors of course, and was standing by a rather tall man who's features were strikingly similar to that of the McPherson Alexis knew only older. The middle aged man was leaning on a crouch, seeing that one of his legs was missing, but smiled as the first year McPherson gave him a hug. It didn't take her long to figure out the man was her Uncle Moody.

The second photo was fairly similar to the first. It was once again a photo of both McPherson and Moody only this time Alexis guessed it was taken during McPherson's seventh year. Both men stood only a foot apart talking, McPherson rather ecstatically, while Moody, who know had the always moving blue eye Alexis remembered and metal leg along with more but not all of his facial scars, continually looked around the room. Neither of them hugged, but the look of pure joy on McPherson's face was enough for Alexis to know it was a happy memory.

"Thank you, Hagrid," said Alexis, wishing more then ever before that she was still able to cry.

Alexis and Harry made their way down to the end-of-year feast in silence that night. They had been held up by Madam Pomfrey's fussing about, insisting on giving them both one last checkup, so the Great Hall was already full. It was decked out in the Slytherin colors of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table.

When the two walked in there was a sudden hush, and then everybody started talking loudly at once. Gingerly, the two best friends hurried up the row and slipped into the seats right across from Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. They desperately tried to ignore the fact that people were standing up to look at them.

Fortunately, Dumbledore arrived moments later. The babble died away.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts...

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with two hundred and ninety-two points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and forty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy was banging his goblet on the table until his eyes met Alexis's. She stuck out her tongue playfully and the Syltherin rolled his eyes with a chuckle. Harry, who saw all this, thought it was a sickening sight.

"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little.

"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes... "First- to Mr. Ronald Weasley..."

Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn.

"... for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house forty points."

Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

At last there was silence again.

"Second- to Miss Hermione Granger... for the use of cool logic in the face of danger, or this case, a man-eating plant, I award Gryffindor house forty points."

Hermione buried her face in her arms; Harry strongly suspected she had burst into tears. Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves- they were eighty points up.

"Third- to Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Alexis McPherson... " said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet. "... for pure lack of selfishness when the life of someone they love is in immortal danger, I award Gryffindor house fifty points each."

The clamor was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points- exactly the same as Slytherin. They had tied for the house cup- if only Dumbledore had given Harry just one more point.

Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent.

"There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. Alexis, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up to yell and cheer as Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him. He had never won so much as a point for Gryffindor before. Harry, still cheering, nudged Ron in the ribs and pointed at Malfoy, who couldn't have looked more stunned and horrified if he'd just had the Body-Bind Curse put on him.

"Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "we need a little change of decoration."

He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horrible, forced smile.

It was the best evening of Alexis's life, better than flying, or Christmas, or knocking out mountain trolls. Harry seemed to be thinking the same thing as the two hugged each other so tight that the thought the were going to explode with excitement.

Alexis didn't even remember that her exam results were coming that night until she was holding it in her hand. She had gotten all O's even in Potions which only surprised her because of how much Snape disliked her. Even more surprising was that not only had she passed Divination with flying colors, but Professor Trelawney highly recommended she take a more advance class on it over the summer. This caused both Alexis and Hermione, who had also received all O's on her exams, to fall into a fit of giggles that lasted several minutes before Fred and George were forced to put silent charms on them.

Sooner then expected, Alexis found herself hurrying to the train station to leave on the Hogwarts Express, her note telling her not to use magic over the holidays completely forgotten about on her bed.

"Alexis, wait!" called Draco.

Alexis waved Harry and her friends off, telling them to save her a seat on the train.

"Yes Draco?"

"My father convinced your-err-uncle to let you stay with us this summer."

Alexis raised her eyebrow surprised. "Not that I'm disappointed, Draco, but I don't think Moody really likes your father."

A grin crossed the now second year Slytherin's face. "Dumbledore helped convince him. Seems Mad-eye was going to busy all summer anyway so it wasn't as hard as you think to convince him."

_'Knowing Al, it was something really important if he's letting you go with Malfoy,'_ said McPherson.

"Here's the letter," said Draco, rather excited. "You don't have to if you don't want to of course."

"Of course I want to, Draco," said Alexis. She hugged her friend tightly, not even bothering with the letter in his hand. "This will be the best summer ever, you wait and see."

The two friends climbed onto the train in a scramble, before breaking apart to sit with their other friends. As promised, Harry had saved her a seat in a compartment with Hermione, Ron, and Neville. They five of them laughed and talked about everything that had happened this year, eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and watching the scenery out the window. Before long they were pulling into platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station.

It took quite a while for them all to get off the platform. A wizened old guard was up by the ticket barrier, letting them go through the gate in twos and threes so they didn't attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the Muggles.

"You must come and stay this summer," said Ron, "all of you- I'll send you an owl."

"Thanks," said Harry, "I'll need something to look forward to."

People jostled them as they moved forward toward the gateway back to the Muggle world. Some of them called:

"Bye, Harry!"

"See you, Potter!"

"Still famous," said Alexis, grinning at him.

"Not where I'm going, I promise you," said Harry.

Alexis, Harry, Ron, and Hermione passed through the gateway together. "There he is, Mum, there he is, look!"

It was Bill Weasley, Ron's oldest brother and his favorite. "Ron!" he called excitedly. "Over here Ron-"

"Be quiet, Bill, and it's rude to shout." Mrs. Weasley smiled down at them. "Busy year?" she said.

"Very," said Harry.

"Thanks for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs. Weasley." said Alexis.

"Oh, it was nothing, dear. You must be Hex."

"Yes ma'am."

"It's very nice to meet you." Mrs. Weasley continued with her introduction to Harry and Hermione while Ron and Bill hugged when a rather rude voice pierced the air.

"Ready, are you?"

It was Harry's Uncle Vernon, purple-faced, mustached, looking furious at the nerve of Harry, carrying an owl in a cage in a station full of ordinary people. Behind him stood who Alexis assumed Aunt Petunia and Dudley, looking terrified at the very sight of Harry.

"You must be Harry's family," said Alexis rather coldly, remembering Harry telling her how they treated him

"In a manner of speaking," said Vernon. "Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day." He walked away but Alexis called out after him.

"You better play nice, Mr. Dursley," she shouted. "I'm not as understanding as Harry and my Uncle is a cop."

"More or less," Harry added under his breath, remembering Alexis's uncle was an Auror.

The face Harry's uncle made to that comment was to comical to explain. Thankfully, he was in fear instead of anger by Alexis's words.

"See you over the summer, then," said Harry, turning back to his three friends.

"Hope you have-er- a good holiday," said Hermione, looking uncertainly after Uncle Vernon, shocked that anyone could be so unpleasant.

"Oh, I will," said Harry, and Hermione and Ron were surprised at the grin that was spreading over his face. "They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer..."

Alexis had a similar grin on her face when her best friend ran off after his family. Soon it was just her and Draco, who joined her as soon as Hermione's parents picked her up.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Definitely."

The two friends shared a grin before hearing someone calling their names.

"Draco, Alexis, over here children!" called a tall pale woman with beautiful blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Even without Lucius Malfoy standing at her side, Alexis could tell instantly she was Draco's mother.

"Mother," Draco replied, hugging his mother. He turned to his father and did the same only the hug seemed rather one sided minus Lucius patting his son's back.

"Mother, Father, this is Alexis McPherson, she'll be staying with us this summer," said Draco, proudly.

Mrs. Malfoy looked as ecstatic as sophisticated woman could, if not even a little bit more. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Alexis. Draco writes about you constantly though I am surprised he never mentioned you were a Gryffindor. When Lucius told me I had though he was jesting."

"No ma'am," replied Alexis, happily. "Gryffindor."

"Yes, well, are the two of you ready?" Lucius asked in his usual calm demeanor.

"Yes, sir," Alexis and Draco replied simultaneously making them both laugh. Even Lucius put a smile on his face as he led his family and Alexis out of the station and into the busy streets of London.

One thing was for sure, Alexis's fun had only just begun.

* * *

Done!

Remember to review and tell me if you want that info page!

D.C.F.


	15. Explanation Page

Explanation Page: Quick Fact on the Changes in this Fancfic and the Real Harry Potter Series

First, and most importantly, Bellatrix Lestrange has a child. Plan and simple.

Second, no one but me knows who ALexis's father is, though I'm sure your all guessing its a certain Tom Cat (no not McPherson).

Third, Harry's parents were kill in August only a few days after Harry's birth.

Fourth, Alexis is ten when she goes to Hogwarts. The reason for this will be explained later (her birthday is November 1st so she's only ten for a month anyway).

Fifth, Cedric Diggory is actually in the same class as Fred and George, (third year this book) but I moved him up a year seeing that he was already seventeen during the Tri-Wizard Tournament and I just wanted to.

Sixth, Alexis is really good at potions, and even though Snape seems to hate her he does not- or at least not as much as he hates Harry.

Seventh, Alexis will start attending the same classes as her friends third year, though only in the exploratories.

Eighth, the goal is to stay close to the original story but told in a new view, don't freak out when unexpected, and even dramatic changes happen (missing characters, characters dying who don't in JKR's tale, characters not dying, etc. etc.).

Ninth, I plan on only having three OC characters- Alexis, Tom McPherson, Carter Swine- but I am allowed to change my mind. It is my story.

I hope that covers everyone's questions, if not please tell me and I'll add your answer up here!

Special thanks to:

RoseGranger

AnimeLover0000

Guest 11

Sakura Lisel

LizyLove

littlelizruth

chels

And my little sister for telling me to post the dang thing, know full well it would be the only way I finish it

Thanks for the reviews good and bad


End file.
